I'm Sorry I'm Not Perfect
by StrahmFan
Summary: It's senior year for the gleeks and Marissa, Cameron, Damian, Lindsay and Emily. Finchel is on but is everything going to be fairytale perfect? Finchel, CameronXMarissa Rachel/Emily friendship.
1. First slushy of the year

**SO this is a story with The Glee Project people I wanted to win and be on the show; Cameron, Marissa, Lindsay, Emily and Damian. Everyone will be in senior year =) Finchel and Klaine are on. Quinn is lonely and spiraling out of control. Well that's it =)**

**OH PS. There is one O/C.**

**Rachel-**

I was Rachel Berry. Confident, beautiful and proud. Proud to be walking down the hall hand in hand with the best guy in school. Finn Hudson. My senior year will be my best and no body will get in my way. No matter the slushies or name-calling. But New Directions WILL win Nationals this year. Even if I have to kill the other competitors. No I wouldn't do that. This year I promised to myself that I will be nicer and get more popular. Heck even winning Prom Queen might get me in some good books.

There were some wolf whistles throughout the hall. I blushed and smoothed my white blouse. Finn smiled at me. But diverted his attention to the Latina strutting down the hall. At first I though it was Santana but this girl was different. Taller, longer hair, crazy make-up. She was obviously new to the school. I stood up taller and walked over.

"What are you doing?" Finn hissed.

"Welcoming her to the school." I smiled at the girl, she looked questionably at me.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. Senior glee club representative."

"Wow. Your so peppy. Totally adorable. I'm Emily. I moved here from New York. So this school has a glee club? Awesome I LOVE to sing."

"Do you love being slushied?" Finn asked. I shoved him.

"Don't scare her off Finn. We need new talent. We were so close to winning nationals."

"When are tryouts?" Emily butted in.

"Oh, I don't know. Mr Schue hasn't put up the sign up sheet yet, but keep an eye on the notice board."

"I will. And honey, you need a makeover. Can I give you one?"

"Uh..." I eyed her bright purple off the shoulder shirt which showed a yellow singlet underneath, she had on black latex pants and knee high boots.

"My Rachel doesn't need a makeover. She's beautiful." Finn said.

"Well the offer is there. Oh dios mio! That poor boy just got shoved into a locker." I turned to see Kurt standing back up.

"Oh it's Kurt. I'll check on him. I hope you'll join Glee club Emily. Bye!" I called, running over to help Kurt.

"Ciao Rachel! Maybe I will see you at lunch." She called back rushing to the office. I hugged Kurt.

"Oh Kurt! Firs day back and you're already getting shoved. Was it Karofsky?"

"No Azimio. Dave is better. He said sorry. He should have been at the front door to escort me around but he wasn't so I risked it. Who was that gorgeous Latina you were talking to you. Not Santana surely?"

"No, new girl, her name is Emily. She moved HERE from NEW YORK."

"Oh she must be special. I think I might go make myself known with her." He kissed me on the cheek and walked towards the office. Finn came up from behind and whispered in my ear.

"When were you and Kurt so friendly?"

"Since you spent half the summer playing video games with Puckerman, I went shopping with Blaine and Kurt."

"You coulda kicked me off."

"I was being a good girlfriend."

"By hanging out with other guys."

"GAY guys."

"Oh excuse me. I'm lookin for room 143." Said a deep voice. I jumped a mile and Finn got that guilty look. We were hugging in the middle of the school hallway.

"Uh Damian McGinty. Transfer from Ireland. Obviously. Uh yeah need to know where room 143 is. For my home room, you know?"

"Finn, another new student." I hissed excitedly.

"Calm down Rach."

"But what if he can sing?"

"Um, I can hear you. And yes I can sing." Damian pointed out.

"You should join Glee club."

"Glee club? I don't know."

"Didn't anyone tell you? Glee club lies sub basement. Welcome back freaks." Azimio hit Finn and I with a cherry slushy.

"Jesus! Oh my god. Are you OK?"

"Meh." I shrugged. Finn scooped a little off his shoulder and stuck it in his mouth.

"Breakfast." He pointed out.

"Is that common?" Damian asked.

"Yep." I laughed. "Room 143 is down that hall. I have to clean up but my form room is in there too. I'll see you later." The Irish boy nodded uncertainly and walked off down the hall.

"He was sweet." I commented.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Finn said self-consciously

(Time warp)

I breezed into my home-room, having run into Emily she let me borrow her purple shirt which fit almost like a dress on me, thankfully I had decided to wear tights that day. People nodded at Emily as she and I walked down the hall, Emily in a skimpy yellow top, me in a barely halfway down my thighs shirt. I felt...naked. Emily smiled and waved before going into her classroom. A boy ahead was shoved into some lockers, the person who did it walked calmly into his home-room, but the boy sat shocked on the floor. I though it was Kurt, but this boy was taller and lankier. I held out a hand to help him up. He grabbed it thankfully and stood up. He had on a black shirt with a gray cardigan and black skinny jeans. His hair was a orange-blonde and he had black rimmed glasses, a cross sat on his chest. No wonder he got shoved.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"I think so. I was looking for my girlfriend, Marissa. Have you seen her?"

"What does she look like?"

"Red hair, really thin. She was wearing a purple dress. I thought you were her but her dress was a lot tighter. Plus you know. Your hair and eyes...I'm Cameron by the way. Cameron Mitchell."

"Rachel Berry. Happy to be of service. But I actually have to be in home-room. Where are you supposed to be?"

"Room 143. But can you help me find Marissa. I have no idea what I'm doing. I moved here from Texas, Marissa's family let her move in with me here. But we got separated."

"Hey. Cam!" Someone called. I turned to see a girl with long curly red hair jogging up.

"Oh there she is." Cameron sighed.

"I guess you got the memo about wearing purple. So much for standing out." Marissa said eying my dress/shirt thing. A drirt? A shress?

"I had to borrow it from someone. My other clothes are covered in slushy." I told her.

"Marissa this is Rachel. She helped me out there. Some neanderthal shoved me. Can you believe it?"

"Hey no problem." I smiled and ducked into the classroom. I saw Damian give an obvious sigh of relief. Mr Shue eyed me.

"Rachel your late. You're never late."

"Sorry Mr Shue. I was just helping out a new kid." I sat in the desk next to Damian, he smiled at me.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"New guy got slammed into some lockers."

"I think I can guess why." Damian looked up. I turned to see Cameron talking to Mr Shue. People were sniggering, I shot a few dirty looks.

"I think he looks cute." I said.

"Don't let your boyfriend here that." Damian joked.

"Not in that way."

"Well do you know anyone?" I heard Mr Shue asked. Cameron pointed at me. I waved.

"Why don't you go sit next to Rachel then." Mr Shue said. Cameron nodded and sat next to me.

"Hey Rachel. Again."

"Hey Cameron. This is my friend Damien, He's from Ireland."

"Pleased to meet you." Damian said.

"The pleasure is mine."

"So Cameron can you sing?" I asked eagerly.

"I hope I do. Otherwise Marissa is just putting on a straight face."

"Ha ha." I said. "But you two should seriously think of joining Glee club. We nearly won Nationals last year. But me and Finn had a bit of a moment that ruined it."

"What's the catch?" Damian asked.

"Oh no catch. Your just subjecting yourself to a world full of slushies. Nothing to bad. You get used to it over a while." I said calmly.

"Slushies? I hate cold." Cameron said.

"I love it. If someone looks like they're about to slushy me, I'll just open my mouth and go in here." Damian joked. I giggled.

"That's the attitude we need. You should join, if you can sing."

"I'm in." Damian said. I turned to Cameron, he took off his glasses and looked at them, it wasn't before he had put them back on that he answered.

"Maybe."

**Well that's the end of chapter 1. I'm thinking the next chapter will either be in Lindsay's POV or Quinn's POV.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	2. What did you do?

**I decided on Quinn's POV for this chapter. While I was searching for spoilers on season 3, it says Quinn has died her hair pink! That is commitment Dianna. So I might base it around her new persona.**

I signed in at the office having missed home room, then breezed off to first session with what could only be the confidence of a cheerio. I knew people were staring. I didn't care anymore. I was a little hesitant going to school with my pink hair. But who cares? I didn't anymore. Sometimes I felt a little naked without my cross, but look where it got me in life. Brittany gaped at me as I made my way to my locker next to hers and Santana's.

"Please don't hurt me." She pleaded.

"It's me." I said.

"Please!"

"Britt, it's Quinnie."

"QUINN! What did you do. You look mean."

"It's my new look. It matches how I feel at the moment, after what I've been through."

"But you look crazy. Oh hey Rach." She looked over my shoulder.

"Glee club is fun, Cameron. Come on, Damien is joining, don't be a spoilsport what if we get Marissa to join? Will you do it then? Oh hey Britt. Who's your friend?" I turned on the spot and Rachel gave a little squee sound and jumped back.

"Quinn. W-what did you do?" Rachel asked. The two boys she was talking to looked questionably at her.

"Wow Rachel. Moved on from Finn already have you? Didn't take you for that sort of person." Rachel stared icily at me.

"For your information Quinn. This is Cameron and Damien. Cameron has a girlfriend. They're new and I am being friendly. Ex-cuse me then." I looked at the two boys she had introduced. Cameron was tall and nerdy, wearing tighter jeans then I owned, a man cardy topped off with black rimmed glasses. Damien was only the tiniest bit taller then Rachel with black hair and the most gorgeous eyes in the world, but he was staring at Rachel like a lost puppy, that turned his hotness down to zero.

"Hey boys, if you wanna ditch the loser here. Me, Britt and Santana can you around." I said seductively, like Santana did.

"I quite like Rachel really, not into the whole, cheerleader thing. I like performers." Damien said. His Irish accent totally un-missable. He eyed Brittany's Cheerio's ensemble, damn her for joining Cheerio's again.

"I think I'll stick with Rachel too. Cuz you are kinda freaking me out." Cameron said quietly. I looked at his cross and my 'Hell is hot now.' shirt. Figures. Rachel at least had some arm candy.

"Hey Rachel!" Called a Latina, as she run down the hall with another girl. Santana? No this girl was different.

"Oh hey Emily. How's it going?" Rachel said.

"I found this girl. She is an AH-MAZING singer." Emily gushed. The black haired girl she had a vice like grip on blushed.

"Lindsay." She said.

"Hey, I'm Rachel. This Cameron and Damien. Cam, Damien this is Emily, I met her before, she's the one who lended me this shirt." I watched as Rachel's new best-friends all exchanged hello's. I scoffed and elbowed Brittany, only to elbow thin air. What the? I shrugged and turned back to the group in front of me, Irish boy had his hand on Rachel's back and spoke something directly into Rachel's ear, she shook her head and turned to smile at him. Oh Finnocence would shit a brick if he saw that.

"Hey Cam! Is that you!" Said a girl with red hair, running with great difficulty up the hall in her heels.

"Oh Marissa hey. Meet my friends." Cameron said. "This is Emily, Lindsay, Rachel and Damien."

"Oh hey! I remember you. Your the one who helped Cameron out. I see he's taken a liking to you." Marissa smiled.

"It's my Berry charm." Rachel joked.

"Oh please." I said.

"What's the matter Hun? You know pink hair is not in right now. In fact, it was never in." Emily said.

"Rachel doesn't have friends. She's an ambitious little freak who will take anyone down if she thinks they pose competition."

"Quinn, I've changed. Maybe you should to, into a better person." Rachel stated.

"Whatever."

"Just leave her alone." Marissa said.

"Just watch your back, if you can sing, she'll send you right to the nearest crack house."

"Which is where you obviously belong." Lindsay shot back.

"Wait. Back up. Since when does Man-hands have friends? I was under impression RuPaul didn't like people."

"New Years Resolution. I've been changed for the better. Have you?" Rachel sneered.

"Hey Rach. Wow, that's a lot of people." Finn said as he walked up eying the group around Rachel. Marissa checked him out, a little obviously if I may add.

"Finn, maybe you should keep an eye on your girlfriend. Irishboy has a little school-yard crush."

"I've known her 15 minutes. If that." Damien exclaimed. Finn shrugged.

"I'm not worried. Rachel loves me."

"She sure has a lot of friends on her plate. Are you so certain she won't dump you for popularity?" Quinn sneered.

"Dios mio. Do you get along with your mother?" Emily asked. Lindsay 'ohhed', Marissa and Damien sniggered and Cameron covered his mouth as though trying to hide a smile. I slammed my locker shut.

"Leave her out of this!" I screamed.

"Bye Quinn! Let me know when you wanna be normal." Marissa called. Great so much for a new year.

**I like the idea of DamienXRachel ever since I saw the idea someone had that Damien and Lindsay would take over Finn and Quinn.**


	3. What the Hell Was That?

**I didn't realize how short the last chapter was! Oops. I know it's a bit far-fetched Rachel, popular, yeah I know =) This story will have a lot of dialogue from the show The Glee Project, mainly from extra scenes but yeah. Enjoy this chapter.**

**P.S My O'C will be added in this chapter.**

**Cameron-**

I was always so sure. SO sure of who I am. Who I loved. Who I wanted to be. But Rachel. She was...Rachel. So confident and radiant and beautiful. She breezed around. Was it wrong to like her and be with Marissa? Marissa was different some days though. Distant. Sometimes when I took her out for dinner she'd leave her plate untouched. I tired to talk to her about it, but she'd get angry and ignore me for the rest of the day before calling me that night in tears, apologizing.

"Hey, I'm Lindsay." The black-haired girl said, extending her hand.

"Cameron." She smiled and turned to Emily who was talking in animated bursts, she turned and winked at a few guys walking down the hall.

"Aren't we going to be late?" I heard Damien say, I tried to ignore the hand drifting a bit low on Rachel's back.

"Nah. It's fine." Rachel said, turning to smile at him.

"Cam! Is that you?" I heard Marissa. I shook my head and turned to see Marissa running down the hall. Sometimes it was hard to not notice how fragile she looked, how thin she was.

"Hey Marissa, meet my friends." Marissa smiled and extended her hand to the people in front of me. I couldn't help but glance over at the pink-haired girl Rachel had exclaimed as Quinn. She had her eyebrows raised and was looking sceptically at the scene

"OH hey! Rachel right? I remember you. Your the one who helped Cameron out. I see he's taken a liking to you." I jumped. Was I standing to close? I realized that I was in fact a little closer than deemed friendly.

"It's my Berry charm!" Rachel joked. Quinn scoffed.

"Yeah right..." I zoned out again. Marissa so beautiful and amazing, someone I could talk to whenever I needed. We had been dating for a year. I mean seriously, she lived with me here in Lima. But Rachel, she was just oozing with confidence. I covered my mouth with hands. Why does it have be so gosh darn confusing. Marissa put a hand on my shoulder.

"Did you see that freak? People these days!" She scoffed. She was obviously discussing the Quinn girl.

"Hey baby." Finn said, kissing Rachel on the forehead. She giggled. I rolled my eyes. Not good for you just blow it on your first day. Your with Marissa. Rachel is with Finn. I looked at Marissa who was looking at Finn up and down. Oh yippee.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Oh! Oh no! Oh god...Damn it" A relatively short girl was making her way through our group but tripped, spilling her bags contexts on the ground. Emily immediately dropped and gathered her things.

"Are you OK?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm fine." She said. The girl stood up and fixed her hair, she really actually wasn't that short now that I could see her properly, maybe a few centimetres shorter than Rachel. She had those two tone blue eyes. The kind that were dark blue on the outside but a whitish colour towards the pupil. Her hair was shoulder length and was a reddish-brown colour, it was in a mess of curls, from the many days I spent at Marissa's I could tell they were from a hair-straightener, Why do I know that? It's just sad. I need to hang around guys more often. Shouldn't I know stuff about...cars? Meh, I'm fine with my guitar.. She had on a floral shirt and high-waisted shorts with 3d glasses to top it off. She was truthfully very pretty.

"Nice glasses freak." A jock commented as he passed.

"Piss off." She snapped.

"I think they're cute." Rachel said.

"Cute." The girl mused. "As If I already don't look like a freaking 7 year old. Senior year and I still look a bloody pre-schooler."

"I didn't mean it that way." Rachel said hastily.

"Ignore her. She had word vomit sometimes." Finn laughed.

"Charming." Emily said.

"Right." The girl nodded and made to leave.

"Hey wait." Rachel said. "I'm Rachel. This is Finn, Damien, Cameron, Emily and Lindsay."

"Sarah." She pulled off her glasses and stuffed them in her bag. "I'm gonna be late." She turned and hurried into A.P Chemistry.

"Hey! She's got A.P Chemistry with me!" I exclaimed.

"Well Jesus. Not all of us can be super smart." Emily said.

"Hey, language." I scolded.

"What'd I say?" She asked, confused.

"Don't take the lords name in vain." I told her.

"I need to seriously re-evaluate my vocabulary then. Eesh." Damien said. Rachel pulled out a glittery thing and flipped open.

"Oh g- crap. I'm late for class! Come on Finn. We have Mr Schue next and he'll think something is up. Bye guys!" She grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him down the hall. Damien waved bye and walked calmly to the Art department, I noticed he tripped a little over thin air.

"I guess I should be getting myself to Music." Emily said.

"Oh I have music too!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Oh thank god!" Emily cried. I shook my head and waved to the girls.

"Bye Cam. I have to get to Biology." Marissa said, kissing me on the cheek. I sighed. Maybe this new girl could sing. Rachel would love it if I found someone else for her Glee club. When I walked in I saw Sarah sitting by herself tapping her fingers on the desk and swaying from side to side. There were only really two seats to choose from. The one next to her and another next to some big jock looking guy with a Mohawk. Well it was obvious which was the better place. I sat next to her, Sarah made no notice that someone had sat next to her.

"Maybe this time, I'll be lucky." I heard her sing softly. Not much to exactly broadcast it. Just singing to pass the time. She had a really soft, jazzy type voice.

"You should join glee club." I blurted.

"What?"

"Glee club, you know. Show-choir?"

"I know what Glee club is, I'm not stupid. But why should I join glee club? Are you under the impression I can even sing?"

"I heard you, just then."

"OK, I'm a transfer from Carmel, I was in their show choir. I was one of the people in the back-ground who just swayed. I saw New Directions at Regionals. The people in there are amazing. I have a pip-squeak voice compared to that Brunette chick."

"Who, Rachel? She's really nice. But from what I heard, your voice is amazing. You need to join, turn Glee club into a...a giant wall of sound." I remembered Rachel's speech during home-room.

"Whoa. Rachel? Rachel Berry? The girl Jesse St James fake dated last year and then egged? Gee, wouldn't she be kinda pissed? If she found out I went to Carmel and was in Vocal Adrenaline? She'd think I egged her! But I didn't. I tried to stop them. Honest."

"I'm not gonna get angry. And neither is Rachel."

"I can't join. I can't sing in front of people. I only joined Vocal Adrenaline because someone I liked was in it. But it didn't work, I got shot down and what happened was broadcasted over the school. So I moved here."

"Really? I reckon you shouldn't let people chase you away, let people mock you. Gotta stay strong, embrace your inner nerd. Like you did with your glasses there. Or are they just a fashion statement."

"I am making a fashion statement. I'm proving that I don't want to be the same as everyone else. I want to stand out from a crowd, because it's so easy to get lost in it." Wow, she was insightful.

"See, do that everyday and boys will lay down in your path." She giggled.

"No one likes the short nerd who looks like a five year old."

"You look more like a freshman. Heck, it may be a pain in the butt now, but when your 50 years old and can laugh cuz you still look like your in your mid-thirties. You'll be laughing then won't you?"

"I never thought about it that way. Thanks Cameron. I like you, at least I made one friend." I smiled.

"Sit with me at lunch. Meet Rachel and the others. They'll love you. You can bring that optimism that glee club LOVES."

"Oh, I don't know."

"Please."

"Alright. Fine."

(time warp)

Sarah and I somehow managed to find the cafeteria without ending up on the hitlist for a slushy. Sarah giggled.

"We're like Charlie's Angel style. Who are we trying to dodge?"

"You don't know?"

"About what?"

"People get slushied here. People they think are dorks or different."

"Slushied? I love slushy's. I'll just get them to aim in my mouth."

"Huh, that's exactly what Damien said."

"I have that kinda connection." She laughed.

"Why are you guys pressed up against the wall?" Marissa asked. Sarah jumped.

"Oh my god." She said.

"Hey, language." I told her for the 6th time that day.

"Right my bad."

"My question?" Marissa said.

"Oh yeah, we're just trying not to get slushied. Marissa, you met Sarah. She's pretty cool. A total free-spirit. You shoulda heard her in Chemistry."

"Hmm." Marissa said, looking at Sarah coldly. She didn't notice she was peering around a corner.

"Score. Found the cafeteria. And I see Rachel, Finn and Damien."

"Cool." I said. Marissa looked up brightly. Sarah ran off to talk to Rachel, I stayed behind and talked quickly to Marissa.

"What was with that?" I asked.

"With what."

"That...look. The one you gave Sarah."

"It was nothing. Just don't want her stealing my boyfriend."

"Yeah but you can check out Finn Hudson?"

"I wasn't."

"Don't deny it. You went from pissed at Sarah to looking like a kid on Christmas as soon as she mentioned Finn."

"It wasn't-It's not-I mean-I don't. I love you Cam."

"Maybe you should prove it more often. I wish you'd talk to me more. You've been quiet. You get pissed at me all the time when I ask what's up. Is there something your not telling me? Are you gonna dump me?"

"You immediately skip to that conclusion?"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm a little self conscious."

"Hey guys! You coming." Sarah said.

"Yeah." I told her. I turned back to Marissa. "We'll talk about this later."

"Fine. I'm going to the library."

"Whatever." I walked down to where Sarah was talking with Rachel, Damien and Finn had retreated into the cafeteria.

"So I am so sorry about what Jesse did. I tried to talk to him. Honest but seriously, he has no soul."

"Hey, no hard feelings. We're cool."

"Hey girls, and Cameron." Emily cried. Lindsay ran up after her.

"Hey, sorry, Coach Sylvester wanted to talk to me. Something about the 'Cheerios', the cheer-leading team. But I said no. Told her I was focusing on Glee club."

"YOU WHAT!" Rachel cried. We walked into the cafeteria and I noticed some people staring. Finn and Damien waved from a table nearest the wall. We walked over and sat down. Rachel next to Finn, Emily next to Rachel and Me, Sarah, Damien and Lindsay on the other side.

"I told Couch Sylvester that I wasn't going to join the Cheerio's cuz of Glee club."

"You can't say no to Sue Sylvester." Rachel told her.

"It's like committing suicide." Finn ended.

"I think it's silly. Back in Ireland teacher's were very calm. I saw a teacher shove a student into a wall here! Madness."

"Was said teacher wearing a tracksuit?" Rachel asked.

"Yep."

"That's Coach Sylvester."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry but can I be the first to say, you accent is way cool." Sarah said.

"Thanks, but some blonde cheerleader already said that. She asked if I was the leprechaun from the end of the rainbow."

"Brittany." Finn stated.

"Try saying something in an American accent." Emily joked.

"Like what."

"Say...Say girl get down on the floor and drop that booty low."

"What!" Rachel, Lindsay and Sarah giggled. I shrugged.

"Umm, girl get down on the floor and drop that booty LOW."

"You sound like a pimp." Sarah choked out.

"Say girl meet me in the car in 5 minutes and I'll work some magic." I told him, Sarah slapped my arm.

"Not exactly very Christian like, Cameron."

"Meet me in the car in 5 minutes and I'll work some MAGIC." Damien said.

"Oh my god!" Emily cried.

"Hey!" I said.

"Sorry. Sorry."

"That is the single most hilarious thing I have ever seen." Lindsay laughed. Finn shook his head.

"Why do you put so much effort in low and magic?"

"I'm Irish dude, I can't speak like that. I have to force it out."

"Hey, Berry. Nice dress." Said the Mohawk-ed boy from Chemistry. Rachel giggled.

"Why thank you Puckerman. What do you want?"

"Just being nice to the hot Jewish girl community." He winked and sat next to a rather...large girl.

"What the hell was that?" Finn asked.

**Finished chapter 3, sorry it took me long to update! I just wanted a few more reviews is all, thelegs thank you for the support, sorry for the wait ;) noro thanks for reviewing. Tell all your friends who know what Glee and the Glee Project is xD  
><strong>


	4. Well, this is Awkward

**Sorry again, I meant to update the other day but I got caught up working on my billion's over other Fanfictions =) I'm going to really work on this one to make it super long for you guys.**

**SARAH-**

Finn glared at Rachel as she looked down, afraid to meet his eyes. Well, my day went from good, to bad, to awesome, to awkward, to hilarious, to horrible in the space of an hour. Jeez.

"It was nothing. It's Puckerman." She said.

"You always get defensive at him when he does stuff like that. But you didn't do anything."

"I was accepting a compliment." Rachel shot back.

"You're different Rach, what has hanging around Kurt and Blaine changed your outlook on life."

"I am not different."

"Look at you. Look at what your wearing, I know you have spare clothes in your locker. And you're wearing, this." I stood up.

"I'm going to go to...The...library, and find some songs that I could sing for glee club." I said quickly, gathering my bags.

"Yeah good idea, I'll help you." Cameron said.

"Me too." Damian and Lindsay said.

"Heck, I'll tag along too." Emily said.

"Yeah, I'll help." Rachel said, standing up.

"Rachel, get back here." Finn told her. The five of us all but ran from the Cafeteria, leaving a bickering Finn and Rachel.

"Well that was awkward." Damian said. Looking back, somewhat eagerly.

"I bet Marissa will be pleased." Cameron mumbled to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly, I raised an eyebrow.

"Gosh. This is horrible." Emily said, shaking her head sadly.

"What exactly was it all about. I mean, he was just complementing her?" Lindsay asked.

"Honey, this isn't California. Small-town boys." Emily said.

"Still." Lindsay shrugged.

"Oh hot damn. Eye candy passing through the halls." I gaped. I stared at the curly-haired boy walking through the hall, he seemed un-interested to everybody else as he texted someone.

"QUEER!" A jocked jeered and through a slushy in his face.

"Oh lord." Lindsay cried.

"Language." Cameron said automatically. I shook my head.

"We should see if he's OK." I told them.

"And end up with one of those in your face? No thank you." Emily asked.

"I'm fine with being slushied." Damian said.

"Me too." Lindsay said. I nodded.

"I don't care." I agreed.

"I really don't want to get slushied but I don't believe in leaving someone behind." Cameron spoke up. Emily sighed.

"What the hell. I'll come too." We walked over to where the boy was shaking red slushy from his hair.

"Wow, that is freezing. I new Kurt wasn't joking." He muttered to himself.

"Hey, are you OK?" I asked.  
>"What? Oh yeah fine. Cold." He said. He grabbed his phone and shook the ice off it.<p>

"What's your name?" Cameron asked.

"I'm Blaine. I'm a transfer."

"Oh cool me too." I laughed. Damian offered a hand.

"Need some help?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm looking for my boyfriend though. His name is Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Ooh, I know him. He was the one who was shoved into the locker before home-room. He introduced himself to me while I was still in the office. I think he said he had Spanish first up with Rachel and Finn."

"Blaine! I've been looking all over for you." Said a boy who was running daintily down the hall, he skidded to a stop in front of us.

"Hey Emily, nice to see you again." He said, before turning back to Blaine.

"Oh my god, I am sorry you had to get slushied like that. Come on, we'll get you cleaned up before next session." He grabbed the curly-haired boys hand and pulled back down the hall.

"That was short." Lindsay mused. I shook my head.

"It's so sweet they can be so openly out. They looked really in love." I smiled.

"It figures though." Emily said.

"What does?" Cameron asked.

"The hot guy is gay." She explained.

"Or they're dating someone." Damian said, shaking his head.

"Now, I'm sensing your not talking about Blaine." Cameron said.

"Genius." Damian muttered.

"Oooh, Damo has the hots for someone. Do tell." Emily said.

"Well who has he met that's dating someone?" I asked.

"Hmm, Rachel?" Lindsay questioned.

"Yup, she's dating Finn." Emily agreed.

"Marissa?" I added.

"I'm dating her." Cameron put in.

"Who else is there?" Lindsay jumped up and down in anticipation.

"I think that's it." Emily told her.

"I'm gonna put my vote in for Rachel." Lindsay commented.

"Me too." Emily agreed. I thought about it for a moment.

"Me three." I said. Cameron nodded. The four of us turned to look at Damian, he flushed and looked at his feet.

"Don't tell her." He whispered.

"Don't have to." Lindsay said, nodding over Damian's shoulder, I followed her gaze, Rachel was standing there, looking dejected.

"Well...this is awkward...again." I said, shuffling my feet. Cameron looked at his feet.

"He dumped me." Rachel stated. "Again."

"Again? Dios Mio, Honey." Emily said sympathetically.

"Are you...going to be OK?" I asked.

"I'll get over it. It's happened five times before."

"Five?" Lindsay cried.

"Wo-ow." Cameron exaggerated.

"Can I talk to you Damian?" Rachel said.

"You heard didn't you?" Damian asked.

"Yeah."

"Awkward." I sighed.

"Let's actually go to the library this time." Lindsay offered.

"Good idea." Emily whispered.

(time warp)

I held the sheet music to 'Maybe This Time.' I could sing the first bit OK. But I could never hit the last note.

"You should sing it." Cameron told me, sitting next to me.

"I want to."

"Then do it."

"Maybe. What song are you doing?"

"Stop This Train. By John Mayer."

"I love that song. You'd better do it justice. Or I'll hunt you down."

"You don't have to. We'll be in Glee club together. And AP Chemistry..Aaaand, by the looks of it, English and Spanish."

"Still. No, I'm just joking. I wonder where the others are." I peered down the aisle where Lindsay and Emily had left, in search of sheet music. A girl in purple with red hair came walking up it.

"Hey, Marissa's here." I cried. Cameron practically flew from his chair and ran down the aisle running parallel.

"I'll find Emily and Lindsay." He called over his shoulder.

"Were you just talking with Cameron?" Marissa asked.

"Well, yeah. We were talking about what songs we were gonna sing for Glee club. But he just left to find Emily and Lindsay."

"Because he knew I was coming." Marissa mumbled.

"Hey, no that's not true. Cameron loves you. With all his heart." I told her.

"I haven't been very nice to him. I do love him too. I'm just-I'm such a bitch to him. I don't mean too." She sat down on the seat Cameron had just vacated.

"Oh god. He left because of me didn't he? I got angry with him before lunch. Because...I thought he liked you or Rachel. I get so self-conscious about these sorta things. I feel like I'm not good enough for him. And it's true he deserves to be with someone who won't get so angry with him all the time. Someone who really likes him."

"You really like him though don't you?" I asked. Marissa sniffled and I saw a small splash of water drop on the table.

"Hey, why are you crying?" I asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I don't. I came to Lima with him just because I wanted to get away from my family. I'm horrible. There's something wrong with me."

"There's not. But you need to march right up to Cameron and tell him."

"Sarah?"

"Yes, Marissa?"

"Can I tell you a secret? I know I haven't know you for long, but no one else knows. But I feel you will understand."

"What is it?"

"I-I-I, don't eat."

"What do you mean?"

"Sarah. I never eat. It's a medical problem. I do it so I can be like those girls you see on the Cheerio's. Perfect, thin. Beautiful."

"Marissa, you are gorgeous. I would kill to be like you."

"Cameron likes you though. Because your different. You're not trying to be like everyone else. You stick out. That's not me."

"Well, you are beautiful. And trust me, everyone knows that. People at this school want beautiful, thin girls. Not outcasts."

"Unfortunately, it's what Cameron wants that is important to me. And at the moment it's not me. Because he heard everything we've been talking about, the past ten minutes." I looked over my shoulder, and of course there was Cameron. Lindsay and Emily peeking around him, mouth's open. I slumped back in my chair.

"Here we go again." I sighed. I pushed back from the table and walked to where Cameron was standing. I grabbed Lindsay's and Emily's hands and dragged them off.

"Come on this is going to be awkward enough for those two without us watching."

"But it could be good. I mean come on. It's Cameron, he's so quiet and thoughtful. What if it's like a dam that's just about to go whoosh?" Emily asked.

"No." I told her.

"Yeah. Come on Em, I gotta practice my song. I wonder if we can sneak into the auditorium..." Lindsay trailed off.

"Oh my gosh yes! But what about the others?" I asked.

"The others are here, kinda." Emily said, pointing behind me. I turned to see Damian with a smile on his face the size of Texas.

"She needs some time. But she said she liked me too. YES!" He cried.

"Shh." The librarian hushed us.

"Sorry." We said unison. The librarian narrowed her eyes and left.

"Really? That's awesome." I gushed.

"What's going on with Marissa and Cameron? She's crying and Cameron looks- I dunno he looks sad, angry and confused."

"They're fighting." I said quietly.

"Over what?" Emily asked.

"I can't tell you. Marissa told me in confidence."

"She's right." Damian agreed. "It's not her secret to tell."

"Wow, you Irish people are very loyal and calm, aren't they?" Emily asked.

"I'd like to think we all are."

"But what about guy on the Simpsons. The one at the School who lives in the shed?" Emily asked.

"That's Willie, he's Scottish." Lindsay corrected her.

"Oh." Emily blushed.

"So where is Rachel?" I asked.

"I think she went to the auditorium. Says she likes to sing when she's upset."

"I think Cameron might need to go to the auditorium then." Lindsay said jerking her head in Damian's direction. Cameron was standing, leant against an aisle.

"This day keeps getting worse." He stated.

"Aw, what happened Cam?" I asked, moving forward.

"What's that you said before about Rachel?"

"She likes to sing about what she's feeling?" Damian offered.

"Yeah, that one. I might go to the Auditorium too. I have a song I wrote a few years back about this sorta thing. Might help me."

"Alright." We said.

"Do you want us to come?" I asked.

"I'm actually gonna stay here and keep looking for a song." Lindsay said.

"Ditto." Emily nodded her head.

"I'll come, I wanted to talk to Rachel again." Damian told us.

"I wanted to practice my song. On stage would be nice." I thought aloud.

"I'm cool with you guys coming along. I shouldn't be alone with my thoughts. Plus me and Rachel together would probably be twice as depressing." Cameron said.

"Let's go then." I grabbed my bad and threw it over my shoulder.

(time warp)

Damian lead us to the Auditorium, he grabbed a door and pushed it open. I took in the rather small room.

"Wow. This Auditorium is way tinier then the one at Carmel."

"It is pretty small." Cameron agreed. I looked around, Rachel was in the middle of the stage, singing her heart out. Even without a microphone her voice carried all the way up through the aisles, and could be heard clear as day.

"_It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back ,_

_And you're the one to blame._

_And now I feel like oh you're the reason why I'm thinking _

_I guess this is what I get for wishful thinking _

_I should've never let you into my door ._

_Next time you wanna go on and leave,_

_I should just let you go on and do it _

_It's not amusing like I believe."_

The three of us walked mutely down the aisle steps.

"She's so good." I commented. Damian and Cameron both nodded. Rachel stopped singing and looked at us.

"Oh, hey guys. What are you doing here?" She acknowledged.

"Well Marissa and Cameron broke up, and Cameron wanted to sing something." Damian explained.

"Oh, two break-ups in one day? This is a horrible first day back at school."

"Tell me about it." Cameron nodded.

"Well where are the others?" Rachel asked

"Emily and Lindsay are still trying to find songs to use for Glee club." I explained.

"Can I get up there?" Cameron asked.

"Sure." Rachel jumped off the stage. Cameron went to the band area and came back out with a guitar. He climbed up the stairs and began to play.

"_If love is a feeling then I don't want it  
>You'll take it and make it into more<br>But if you want something that really means something  
>I'll show you what love is really for<br>And if you want me to say  
>You don't have to change<br>I've been waiting patiently  
>Well love can wait for me<br>Love can wait for me ._

_Alright  
>Come one<br>We all know what you got_

_Well you don't know where love is  
>My heart is losing all it's faith<br>But there's this sound in my head  
>I'ts just sayin<br>Won't you wait for me  
>Will you wait for me<em>

_And if you want me to say  
>You don't have to change<br>I've been waiting patiently  
>We'll love can wait for me<br>Love can wait for me"_

"Woah, you wrote that?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. After me and my first girlfriend broke up."

"But that was really good." I said.

"Thanks." Cameron climbed back down and put the guitar back.

"You could really be helpful to Glee club. We right Original songs for Sectionals, Regionals, Nationals."

"That's where Goolsby got the sudden idea to do Original songs. Oh my god. That stealing, conniving little...Ugh." I threw my hands up in frustration. "Wow, my old show-choir sucked. I can't even believe we came second. Seriously, you guys were so much better. And at least everyone gets to join in. I really think your team should have won. Even after that kiss you and that other guy had."

"Yes, me and Finn. Destroying things for the whole team." Rachel shook her head and sniffled.

"God, I am such a screw up. Yeah, I'm sorry Cameron." She added as Cameron opened his mouth to scold her.

"Don't worry about it." Damian said, inching closer.

"Thanks, Damian, you're too sweet." Rachel smiled. "How did I end up with friends like you?"

"You were nice to us first." Cameron said.

"Aw. This is the part in the movies where we have some slow-motion hug and start crying." I joked.

"I'm gonna start crying." Rachel stated.

"No you won't." Damian smiled and hugged her.

"Group hug, everybody!" I cried and jumped in, Cameron laughed and joined too.

"Too bad Lindsay and Emily aren't here." Rachel said, her voice muffled.

"Yes we are!" Emily cried.

"Do you think we'd miss out on a group hug?" Lindsay added and the pair jumped in.

Nobody saw the gleaming eyes from the Auditorium door.

**Aww, cliffhanger, yeah I went there =) Review you guys, I just gave 3000 words.**


	5. Nobody Talks to Me Like That

**Yes, yes. Poor Rachel. No, I'm joking. I left a cliff-hanger there but then had a serious case of writers block on what to have the person do. I didn;t even know who I was going to make said person =/ But I'm back.**

**Marissa.**

I walked through the hall of McKinley with my head down to hide my red eyes. I was starving. Maybe throwing my food away wasn't a good idea. I promised I would not go back down that path. I heard Cam's voice.

"You were nice to us first!" He laughed. I followed the sound of voice and found him in the auditorium with Sarah, Rachel and Damian. I could help but notice the way Cameron would lock eyes with Sarah and Rachel. The way Damian hugged Rachel. Emily and Lindsay came running passed me into the auditorium.

"You think we'd ever miss out on a group hug?" Lindsay cried, and I watched as Lindsay and Emily flung themselves into the hug. I watched as the group of people who would probably never speak to me again laughed. Sarah looked at the door and locked eyes with me. She gave a small smile and turned back to the others. The pink-haired girl I saw this morning was walking down the hallway.

"Hey friend of freak." She acknowledged. I shook my head. She followed my gaze and looked as the group laughed and hugged and talked.

"Ohhh, they dumped you?"

"No, I dumped them. It was my fault."

"Alienate your friends? Trust me, I'm perfect at that. Try getting pregnant to your boyfriends best mate."

"No thanks." This chick was crazy.

"Come on. Come hang out with me and my friends. We're tons more fun then those freaks."

"I don't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. You are not helping. Seriously, I would rather be walking around by myself then with you. Really. I don't wanna smoke in the parking lot and spray paint stuff." I snapped. I pushed away from the door and stormed off down the hall. Just get to your car and go home. Crap. I don't have a home. I lived with Cameron, I sure as hell couldn't stay there anymore. I felt my body be pushed into some lockers. The girl was standing there looking pissed.

"Look carrot-top. I'm Quinn Fabray. Nobody talks to me like that." I stood up and pushed here back, she fell onto the ground.

"NO! Your a freak...and a slut." I threw in remembering her comment about getting pregnant.

"You don't know who your dealing with."

"I know I'm dealing with a bitch, that's for sure! Look at yourself in the mirror." Quinn grabbed my hair and threw me down. I stood back up and slapped across the face.

"Hey, hey! Stop it. STOP IT!" A rather girlish voice screamed. Quinn was pulled from me and I saw Sarah holding onto Quinn's hair as she fell to the floor.

"Leave her alone!" She screamed.

"Sarah, let go of her." Lindsay shouted, going to pull Sarah from Quinn but Sarah shook her off.

"I'm not gonna just watch as this one is beating up Marissa." Sarah told her. I fixed my hair.

"Come on Sarah, we don't wanna get suspended on the first day." Cameron said, walking forward and prying her off Quinn. Cameron held her hand tightly and pulled her away from the scene.

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT JUST WALK AWAY!" Quinn shrieked and stalked off. I watched as Damian, Emily, Rachel and Lindsay all stopped to look at me before following after Cameron and Sarah. I tried to stop from crying as I watched as my only friends in the school looked at me with hate-filled eyes. At least Sarah was nice. I ran from the hall and out into the car-park. I had driven me and Cameron to school that morning in my car. I guess there was no way he wasn't gonna come back with me and he'd just get a lift with Damian or Rachel. I got into my car and speeded from the school. I didn't even care if I got in trouble.

(time warp)

I looked around the room me and Cameron shared, making sure I didn't forget anything. It was 2:15pm. The time it took to find the spare key. Get in to the house and find everything had taken longer than expected. I grabbed Cameron's notebook for his song lyrics and ripped out a page to write a note in.

_Dear Cam._

_I'm so so sorry it had to end this way. I know you hate me at the moment, but I hope we can be civil about this. I'll leave, but I know I shouldn't have used you like that._

_I love you and I'm sorry,_

_Marissa._

I grabbed my bag and started to drag them from the room, I took them down the stairs and was about to open the front door when Cameron walked in. He was laughing with someone.

"I'll just grab my notebook and come right back out." He turned around and looked at me and his smile felt straight off.

"Marissa." He nodded.

"Cam..." I started.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

"Yes, Cam I am so sorry."

"That's good. Maybe you should go." He said quietly, looking to the floor. With a final look at him I turned and walked out the front door. Sarah and Damian were standing on the front step.

"Just say Hi Sarah." She urged.

"Hi Sarah." Damian said in a relatively high voice.

"You sound like a nerdy little boy." Sarah giggled.

"Hey, not nice." Damian said back to his regular deep voice.

"Bye guys." I said quietly as I walked on.

"I'll be right back." I heard Sarah whisper. I heard her footsteps behind me and turned to face her.

"I know you don't have anywhere to live at the moment, but you can stay with me. I just wont be home till late tonight, we're all going over Lindsay's to practice for Glee Club auditions tomorrow. Here is my address if you want to stay with me." She handed me a piece of paper.

"Don't you hate me like the others?" I asked.

"No. I don't pick sides."

"Thanks Sarah."

"Your welcome. I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Just tell my mum or dad, whichever, that your a friend of mine and that your staying with us cuz you got kicked out. They'll understand. Don't worry they won't bite."

"OK." I said uncertainly. Sarah waved before running back up to Damian and Cameron, who had just walked out. Sarah and Damian gave me a small wave and Cameron smiled sadly at me.

"Could be worse." I muttered to myself.

(time warp)

I don't know when I fell asleep on the extremely comfortable couch in Sarah's room but when Sarah came in and woke me up at 9 at night, it was a definite shock. I watched as Sarah fell back onto her bed with a sigh.

"Hey Marissa." She said to the ceiling.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, just song rehearsal was draining. Rachel is sweet, but she just talks and talks and talks. She has an opinion about everything. Cameron wrote this mad as song called 'Such a Mystery.' Lindsay is singing this song called 'River Deep, Mountain High' with Emily. Damian is singing 'Haven't Met You Yet.' By Michael Buble. He sounded awesome. Rachel was helping try and hit the last note in 'Maybe this Time' and my throat kills." She said.

"I've been thinking about the song I wanna sing." I said.

"Oh cool, what is it?"

"Hate on Me."

"Never heard of it."

"It's a good song."

"I guess I'll hear it tomorrow." Sarah groaned as she sat up and went to her cupboard. She grabbed something and went into her adjoining bathroom. She came back out with her hair poofy from the curls being brushed out and in a white t-shirt and black pants.

"I'm gonna pass-out. I saw you asleep so if you want to have a shower first that's fine. Everything you need is in there." I nodded, thankful and grabbed my clothes, heading into the bathroom.

(time warp)

Sarah's very annoying alarm woke me up the next morning. 'Beep-beep. Beep-Beep. BEEP-BEEP.' I moaned.

"Sarah shut that freaking thing up."

"Noo...sleeping." Her voice was muffled. Then to add to the very annoying beeping, Sarah's found started to ring.

I want your love. Love, love, love. I want your love.

I saw Sarah's head pop out from beneath a mountain of blankets. She grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" She yawned. "Oh hey Cam. No, I just woke up. Yeah. That would be nice. Damian first? Alright what time will you be here? Seven thirty! Bit early don't ya think? Seven thirty-five? Haha. Alright, see you then." Sarah stood up and rummaged around in her closet. She came back out with black skinny jeans with cuffs, a purple over sized shirt and a white singlet.

"I gotta hurry. Cameron and Damian are gonna be here in 20 minutes to drive me to school so I don't have to get a lift with my mum. I looked down sadly.

"OK then. Do you want me to be gone before they get here."

"Of course not. I'm helping someone out here. It's called being nice, take your time. I on the other hand have to hurry." Sarah bolted from the room with her clothes in hand.

(time warp)

I watched as Sarah waved goodbye and got into the car where Cameron and Damian were play-fighting in the front seat. I shook my head and sifted through my bag.

(time warp)

I walked into the halls WMHS, I saw Lindsay and Emily hugging each other stepping from side to side as Rachel, Sarah, Damian and Cameron laughed. And all I wanted to do was run up and join them. I wanted to be accepted at this school and make friends. I had already lost that. I shook my head. Quinn was running down the hall from the opposite side with her other 'friends' a girl who looked a lot like Emily, a girl with short red hair and a guy with a Mohawk. They were all holding 'Big Quench' cups. I watched as they dumped it on The group ahead of me. Rachel had ducked and cringed as she saw them coming. Damian had merely scooped some from his shirt and put his mouth. Emily and Lindsay who had been hugging had been saved from most of it. Sarah was shaking out her hair, leaving icy droplets on passing by football players. Some stopped and glared at her but she flipped them off. I heard her say distinctively.

"Back off neanderthals." She hissed menacingly. Quinn walked pass me.

"Your welcome." She said before walking off.

**This chapter is finito. But I think I might have another one up really soon. COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. She's Joking Right?

**Hey new chapter already! Haha, now this chapter will be really long, but it's mainly gonna be song lyrics. And I have good idea for a group number, so yes =)**

**Lindsay-**

Okay, I generally don't get scared about singing in front of people. I mean I was pretty good. And my duet with Emily is sure to be AH-mazing. But after I got slushied. My nerves went from nito to HOLY CRAP I CAN"T DO THIS. The slushy. It's something different. It's like your body is being punctured by a million tiny knives. I hate cold. Lucky most of it didn't hit my face. Cameron's glasses luckily shielded his eyes at least and Rachel curled up into a ball so she missed most of it. But Damian and Sarah got the full blast of it. Damian was happily eating it off his clothes bit his face bright red like he had an allergic reaction to the syrup in the drink.

"Did you guys bring the spare clothes like I asked you to?" Rachel asked.

"Yep." There was a chorus of yeses.

"Good." Rachel nodded. I could hear Cameron chattering away.

"You alright." I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"T-that is t-the c-c-coldest thing I have e-ever w-witnessed." He shivered.

"I'd hug ya. But I don't think it's do much help." Emily said.

"Come on. Before this stuff sets in our hair." Rachel said, starting to walk towards the girls bathroom.

(time warp)

One shower from the taps and a change of clothes later the 4 of us stood looking on the mirror. Rachel was in a really weird blue dress with jumping horses on them and it was really hard to choose whether it was a grandma-ish dress or a baby-ish dress. She still looked adorable. Sarah was wearing a purple V-neck shirt with Navy Blue skinny jeans and a white cardigan which she hugged to her body and shivered violently. Emily was wearing a green mini-dress with a hot-pink vest over it. I guess my outfit was strange. A dark-green oversized shirt, blue jeans and brown boots over them. But hey, we were looking pretty fine.

"Come on. CamDam are probably waiting." Rachel said.

"That's awesome. Did you just think of that?" Emily laughed as we walked from the bathroom.

"Why yes thank you." Rachel did a little courtesy. Sure enough The CamDam team were standing outside the door, looking extremely bored.

"Finally." Damian sighed. There was a giggle from beside me and I turned to see Rachel looking from Cameron to Sarah. Sarah looked stricken.

"Oh no..." She said. I took in what they meant. Cameron and Sarah were wearing very similar outfits. I think they even had the same jeans. Wait, same jeans? The difference between Sarah and Cameron was that Cameron had a Grey V-neck and purple cardigan. Sarah studied Cameron's jeans.

"Cameron...are you wearing...girl jeans?" She asked. Cameron fidgeted.

"...No?" He said slowly.

"Oh my god you are!" Emily cried.

"Why would you be wearing girl jeans?" Damian asked.

"Cuz...they don't have many boy-skinny jeans." Cameron replied quietly.

"Oh my god! That is classic." Sarah giggled.

"Sarah." Cameron defenced.

"I know." I followed a flash of red run into the girls bathroom. Marissa? I shrugged. Who cared about her? She hurt Cameron. Even through pestering, Sarah refused to say anything about what they were fighting about, I heard some of conversation between Sarah and Marissa. Something about not eating. That meant she was anorexic right?

"Come on, let's go. The bell's gonna ring in like 5 minutes." Emily said, looking at her watch. The 6 of us walked in a very awkward, close knit group. With Rachel, Damian and Emily in the front and Me, Sarah and Cameron following closely behind. Cameron, Damian and Rachel waved goodbye and walked into their home room. Soon after Emily waved goodbye to go into her room. I guess Sarah was with me. That was good. At least I wouldn't be a loner. Sarah smiled and said.

"I think I'm with you. Room 202?" She asked.

"Yep."

"Oh thank god. You can stick up for me if there are any neanderthal football players."

"You're pretty good at sticking up for yourself, if what I've seen is anything to go by." Sarah shrugged at my comment.

"Hey, another set of lungs is always good." She walked into our room. There were luckily no football players in our home room. But the pink-haired girl 'Quinn' was. She flashed a smug little smile in our direction and I resisted the urge to slap her over the face for being mean to Rach. Sarah was obviously finding it a lot harder to not hit her over the head, she was nice, she stuck up for everyone. Just obviously not for the pink-haired witch. I bet she used to be a cheerleader. She definitely acted like one.

"Are you ready for Glee club?" Sarah nudged me.

"I was. But that slushy just made me feel like crap."

"Don't let it. Those guys were just jealous they can't be us awesome or talented as you."

"They probably don't even know I can sing."

"Hey, do you want my support or not?"

"Yes please."

"Well repeat after me. I am Lindsay freaking Pearce and I am amazing."

"Really? Really?"

"Really."

"Fine. I am...Lindsay...freaking Pearce and I am amazing. Happy?"

"Marginally."

"Girls. Keep it down please."

"Yes Ma'am."

(time warp)

The day went by in a blur and too soon was standing outside the choir room with Sarah, Cameron, Damian and Emily. Marissa was there too but she walked further down the hall to stand by the other door.

"I can't do this. I'm gonna be sick." Sarah said, looking green.

"Nope, you are not cutting out on us." I said. "Not after what you said to make me do this."

"That's you man, you're amazing. I am no where near as good a singer as you guys."

"Sarah. You ain't going no where." Emily said with finality.

"Yep. You gotta do it with us. We'll be there watching you too. Think of it as our practice at Lindsay's house yesterday." Damian encouraged.

"OK..." Sarah closed her eyes for a moment. She opened them again.

"Nope. No, I can not do it." She said. Cameron put his hands on her shoulders.

"I will make you get out there and do it Sarah. I will stand up there with and hold your hand if I have too."

"I'm not a child Cam. You don't have to hold my hand."

"So you'll do it without him holding your hand?" I inquired. Sarah sighed and looked back into the choir at the people in there. Rachel happened to be looking out the door at the same time us as and gave us an encouraging thumbs up.

"I may puke. But OK."

"Yes." I sighed.

"See? It's not so bad!" Cameron said, giving her an encouraging hug.

"Guys, we're ready for you in here." The coach said, he looked like my Spanish teacher...wait...oh, duh. He was my Spanish teacher.

"Shot not going first." Sarah said in one breath.

"I'm staying back here to make sure she doesn't run off." Cameron said.

"Eesh. I don't feel up for going first." Damian said, looking in the door. I glanced at Marissa, she was looking anxiously at us, she wasn't gonna go first. That left me and Emily. Great. I so did not wanna go first.

"Alright Em, let's go." I said, grabbing Emily's hand.

"Let's do this thing." Emily jumped up and down. We walked in, I felt the eyes of everyone in the room on us. It was, truthfully very unnerving.

"Hi, My name is Lindsay Pearce."

"And I am Emily Vasquez."

"Hey, San. She looks like you. Is that your twin?" A blonde cheerleader whispered to her neighbor. She did look like Emily. I smiled.

"And today we will be sing River Deep..." I trailed off.

"Mountain High." Emily finished.

"What? Oh hell nah! That's mine and Aretha's song." The Latina who resembled Emily stood up and the blonde cheerleader put her hand on the Latina's arm shaking her head.

"Santana. Calm down." The coach said 'Mr Schue.'

"Fine." The girl 'Santana' sat back down and with her arms crossed tightly. I breathed deeply. Now or never. I looked at Emily she grinned and stepped forward to take the first lines.

(A/N Italics=Emily. Bold=Lindsay. Underline=Both)

_When I was a little girl, I had a rag doll._

_The Only doll I ever owned. _

I breathed and stepped forward for my part.

**Now I love you just the way, I loved that rag doll.**

**But only now my love has grown. **

With a glance out the door at the others, I continued.

**And it get's stronger in every way.**

_And it get's higher baby, day by day._

Do I love you, My-oh-my.

River Deep, Mountain High, yeah yeah yeah.

If I lost you would I cry?

Oh how I Love you baby, baby, baby. 

Some of the Glee club were smiling. That was good thing right?

_I love you baby like a robin loves to sing._

**And I love you baby like a flower love the spring.**

And I love you baby River Deep, Mountain High.

Do I love you my-oh-my.

River Deep, Mountain High.

If I lost ya would I cry?

Oh how I love you baby, baby, baby 

As the last part of the song played, Emily gave a little 'Ow.' sound. I knew we finished grinning like fools. The Santana girl was not looking happy. But the entire glee club turned to face her.

"I guess it was alright." She shrugged. Right, cuz I wanted feedback from the psycho witch.

"Well, nevertheless that was very good girls. Just find room wherever you can. We are a bit tight for room. Thankfully Rachel had cleared people from the seats either side of her so we could sit with her. Emily took the seat on the end so that left me to sit next Santana. Yippee. I heard hurried whispers from the door and looked up to see Sarah, Cameron and Damian fighting over who was going next.

"Guys, we're ready for you." The coach called.

"Go." Sarah pressed.

"Fine. But you owe me."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll buy you a slushy."

"Argh. I'm going. I'm going ." Cameron walked through the door. He pulled his guitar from over his shoulder.

"Uh hi. My name is Cameron Mitchell and I will be singing an original song today, it is called Such a Mystery."

"Original song?" Mr Schue seemed to stand up a little straighter.

"Yep." Cameron smiled and started playing_._

_Awww whoaaaah_

_Hey, i see you standing all alone_ _seen it before,_ _you wondering what's you're heart is beating for_ _You let the worry show in your face_ _Would you wondering why can't seems to make_ _anybody wants you at all_ _You lock yourself up_ _Don't you listening sing to the song,_ _Believe what you want_ _But it's all you love the most_ _So don't give up_ _You've been runnin' around circles and you look for love_ _But nothing makes you feel like you're doing enough,_ _Whoaaaah,_ _You don't know what it means,_ _And everybody thinks you're the one walking out_ _I've been singing how i knew you but it goes up to you_ _whoaaaah,_ _you're such a mystery_ _And many times,_ _It's could take a while_ _But love will find your way_ _Love always finds our way_ _whoaaaah,_ _you're such a mystery _ I just love his song. It's so sweet. It sounded like he was telling Marissa not to give up and that he was singing it to someone he loves at the same time. He always made me smile. And I've only known him for two days. "Wow. That was amazing." Mr Schue said in awe. "Wait so is this song about ginger over there dumping your sweet ass?" Santana asked. Wow does word travel fast around here or what? "More or less." Cameron shrugged. "Wait... I though ginger was a food..." The blonde next to her said, looking confused. Wait, was she for real? "No, Brittany...just..." Kurt shook his head. "Well. We have another auditionee who will not be running out for sure." Cameron walked to the door and grabbed Sarah's hand. He dragged her to the centre of the room. "You are not running out Sarah." Cameron told her. "Yeah, yeah. I'll do it." Sarah said, her voice shook a little. "You better." Cameron threatened before going to sit in the back of the choir room next to the curvacious girl who reminded me dearly of my friend Alex back home. "Hi..My name is Sarah Taylor and I will be singing Maybe this Time." "Hold on. How old are you?" Santana asked. "Do you have an opinion about everything? Or are you just a bitch?" Sarah covered her mouth. "Oops. Sorry sir." "Duly noted. Don't let it happen again." "Yep." "Hey, midget. You didn't answer my question." "I'm 17." Sarah snapped. "Leave the poor girl alone." A pretty Asian girl said. "Yes, Santana. That will be enough input, thank you." Mr Schue told her. _Maybe this time I'll be lucky,_ _Maybe this time he'll stay._ _Maybe this time, for the first time._ _Love won't hurry away._ _All the odds are, there in my favour._ _Something's bound to begin._ _It's gotta happen._ _Happen Sometime._ _Maybe this time I'll win._ _Cuz, Everybody- They love a winner._ _So nobody loved me._ _Lady peaceful_ _Lady happy._ _That's what I long to be._ _All the odds are, there in my favour_ _Something's bound to begin._ _It's gotta happen_ _Happen sometime_ _Maybe this time. Maybe this time. I'll win _ Sarah finished after a rather long note. She took a deep breath and looked like she was going to faint. "Wow. Did that voice seriously just come from that girl?" The guy from the said 'Kurt.' Argh, there were too many people to memorize all their names. "Game, set, match. Got something to say Satan?" Sarah asked the Latina. She narrowed her eyes and turned away. "Oh snap. Satan's got competition." The girl who looked like Alex said. "Hey, no one competes against me for top bitch." Santana shot back. "Guys enough. We have more auditions to go through then we have to discuss this weeks homework assignment." Mr Schue scolded them. "Next." He called. Damian walked in and I could see the effort he put in to stop from falling over his own feet. "Hey it's the leprechaun from the end of the rainbow! Did you bring your gold this time?" The blonde cheerleader cried. "Leprechaun?" The boy in wheelchair raised an eyebrow. "Baby, what are you talking about?" Baby? Wait was bimbo cheerleader dating nerdy wheelchair guy? Wow I just thought of about a million Beauty and the Geek scenarios. "It's the leprechaun!" The cheerleader explained. "No. Britt. Leprechauns aren't real." Artie told her gently. "Well I suppose they are now. But I can't really dance like one. I can't...really dance at all." Damian spoke up. "Oh my god." Santana looked up. "Please tell me that he said he COULD dance. The last thing we need at the moment is another broken nose." "Wait. ANOTHER broken nose?" Cameron asked, placing a hand over his nose. I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle my giggle. "Frankenteen broke RuPauls nose while we were practicing our dance moves." "Frankenteen? RuPaul?" Sarah asked, confused. "Ugh. FINN AND RACHEL." "Guys. Stop arguing." Mr Schue shouted over their bickering. Glee-club just got a whole lot funner. Sarah was like a firework. Quiet and still but set it off and it goes KABLOOM. I elbowed Emily. "I think Glee-club is going to be a LOT of fun. Between Sarah and Santana and Cameron and Marissa. Things are gonna turn into Big-Brother. Fighting every other week. I think yes?" "Sounds about right." "Come on guys! We have three more auditions! That is enough." The teacher exploded. Sarah immediately stopped shouting at Santana and looked down. Cameron put an arm around her shoulders. "I think her world just ended." Cameron said in a quiet voice, but loud enough from me, Rachel and Emily to hear. I giggled. "Anyway. Damian, your performance." Mr Schue nodded at him. "Um yes. I am Damian McGinty and I am from Ireland. I will be singing Just Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble." _I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
>I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track<br>Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
>I get all worked up, then I let myself down<em>

_I tried so very hard not to lose it  
>I came up with a million excuses<br>I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_And I know that we can be so amazing  
>And being in your life is gonna change me<br>And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out  
>And I'll work to work it out<br>Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get  
>Than I get, than I get, than I get<em>

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out  
>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
>Yeah, I just haven't met you yet <em>

"Ireland has a deep voice." Santana nodded.

"His name is Damian, Satan." Sarah told her.

"I like Ireland better. Maybe if you start calling me SANTANA then I'll consider calling IRELAND, Damian."

"You just did."

"If there is anymore fighting then you will both go to the principals office."

"Yes Mr Schue." Sarah said politely with the right amount of innocence to make it seem like it was all Santana. I remember when I was able to do that.

"Okay. Well, we'll have Blaine next." Mr Schue read from his clipboard.

"Do we really have to sir? I mean we saw him at Sectionals and Regionals. He's good. Really good." Mercedes asked.

"Point taken. We don't have much time left anyway. So we'll have our last person...Melissa."

"Marissa sir." Marissa corrected as she walked in. She avoided making contact with the area Me, Emily, Damian, Rachel and Cameron were sitting.

"Hi, my name is Marissa Von Bleicken. Well I am probably not very popular with about half the Glee club today, with your new members anyway. So I have picked the song Hate on Me to represent that I don't care if you hate me at the moment. It's also a very strong song that highlights me vocally." Marissa explained very smartly.

_If I could give you the world, on a silver platter._

_Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me._

_If I can find in all this, a dozen roses._

_That I would give to you, you'd still be miserable. _

_Cuz in reality I'm gon' be who I be._

_And I don't feel no faults in all the lies that you bought. _

_You can try as you may_

_Bring me down when I say, that it ain't up to you_

_Gonna do what you do_

_Hate on me hater, now or later_

_Cuz I'm gonna do me, you'll be mad baby._

_Go 'head and hate on me hater_

_Cuz I'm not afraid of, what I got I paid for_

_You can hate on me_

_Hate on me, hater._

_Cuz I'm gonna do me, you be mad baby-yeah._

_Go ahead an hate on me Cameron._

_Go ahead try it_

_But I will not buy it._

_You can hate on me. _

I sat with my mouth wide open, I'm pretty sure Emily, Rachel, Sarah, Damian, Cameron. Hell the whole Glee club was shocked.

"She's joking." Sarah mumbled.

"Woah, did she mean you?" Kurt asked looking at Cameron.

"Yes..." Cameron said through gritted teeth.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked.

"I didn't do anything. She lied to me and used me. We haven't been a real couple for months. Ever since she-" Cameron went silent. "I should go." He stood up abruptly and left.

"Did he just quit?" Finn asked.

"No..no, I don't think so. He just left." Rachel said.

"He left his guitar." Sarah picked up his guitar. "I'll get him, don't worry. He owes me." Sarah stood up and left too.

"Marissa, girl, you can sit with me. I am loving your song choice, Hate on Me is an amazing song, and for a white girl, you sang that song good." Mercedes told Marissa. I sighed and looked at Emily, Damian and Rachel.

"What'd I tell you Emily? Dramas, dramas, dramas."

"Alright, we'll start talking about out homework assignment in a minute when Sarah and Cameron get back."

**Wow, that was a long chapter! 3619 words! Stupid song lyrics but they were really necessary, sigh. So what do you want the homework assignment to be? Any pairings you wanna see in the fic? Review and let me know!**


	7. Why couldn't I get a sane person?

**Well to the few people who enjoy my fanfic, THANK YOU! So I am writing this on Tuesday and to all the lucky bastards in America who get to watch the season premiere today, I hate you, but then I saw promo on TV for Glee and here in Australia we are only see it a few hours after you guys tomorrow, I forgot about time zones, your Tuesday is our Wednesday! Kinda xD So I don't hate you anymore, I love you all cuz you read my story.**

**Damian POV**

Sarah ran out after Cameron, I felt bad. I was Cameron's best mate, and yesterday he said he was part Irish, that made us Long-lost Irish brothers! Well I didn't go out after Cameron, Sarah did. I wonder how long they would pretend they don't like each other before making out in the middle of a song, or at some party. I looked at Rachel, I wonder how long we would have to me 'just friends' before we would go official. Rachel said she liked me, and she would like to date, but she's not ready. Emily was talking in quick animated bursts.

"Okay so Summer officially starts this Friday. I have a pool. The weather man says there is supposed to be a heat wave this weekend. So pool party at my house? We could invite the whole Glee-club, my parents have to go to France for work, so I can get into their liquor stash. What do you reckon Linds?"

"Umm...Hold on...I dunno...UH YES!" People around us jumped and turned to stare at Lindsay.

"Oops." Lindsay blushed.

"Keep it down please." Mr Schue told her.

"I don't think it'll be a good idea. Mr Schue doesn't...agree with us drinking."

"He won't find out." Emily said.

"Sounds like fun." I put in.

"Ah, Cameron and Sarah back, alright let's get right back in." Mr Schue pulled out a black whiteboard pen. Cameron and Sarah sat back down next to us, they were smiling thankfully.

"What'd we miss?" Sarah asked.

"Big plans. Tell you after." Emily said excitedly.

"Alright guys, so with Sam moving out of state and Puck, Quinn and Lauren quitting it took our numbers down to just 9 people. But with our new comers we are now up to 16 people! So I thought no other way to welcome our new members than a little friendly competition. So our them this week is..." He scribbled something on the board.

"DUETS!"

"Again?" Mike sighed.

"Yes, and the prize will be...again, an all-expenses paid trip to Breadstix."

"Yes." Sarah hissed under her breath.

"I'm with Aretha." Santana said immediately.

"We will actually be doing something different. Instead of choosing your partners and songs. I have one hat filled with names, the other song choices. And don't worry they are modern, hip songs."

"Thank god." The 'Kurt' kid said.

"Alright..Rachel come on up." Rachel smiled and stood up. I crossed my fingers. '_Please be me, Please be me.' _

"I'm with Tina." She said brightly. I groaned inwardly.

"Oh...yay." Tina smiled weakly.

"And our song is...Bulletproof."

"Oh yay!" Tina said with more enthusiasm.

"Emily." Mr Schue called. Emily ended up with Artie, singing Nothin On You. Marissa was with Blaine singing Freaking Perfect. Santana pulled out Finn and According to You. Mercedes was with Kurt, singing you and I.

"Sarah." Mr Schue called again. I turned to look at Sarah who was giggling at Santana and Finn who were glaring at each other.

"Oh, yes sir." Sarah walked forward quickly and pulled a piece of card from both hats.

"Well...I got...Oh cool, Cameron, get your skinny butt up here. Bring your guitar we're singing Need You Now."

_That's not gonna end up with kissing at all, _I thought bitterly as I watched Rachel and Tina laughing as they sang the song softly. I looked at last people left. Brittany, Mike or Lindsay. Oh lord, if you love me, you'll let me be with Lindsay.

"Brittany, come pick someone." Brittany ran forward and pulled out a piece of paper.

"It's blank, I'm with my imaginary friend Pete."

"No, Brittany, turn it over."

"Oh...I'm with...D...Da...Damian." I groaned and looked at the ceiling.

"Why do you hate me?" I whispered.

"We're singing...Mr Schue can you say it, it's too long." I saw the hesitation in Mr Schue as he struggled to not roll his eyes.

"You guys will be singing I've Had The Time of My Life."

"Oh like Sam and Quinn sang? That's a very romantic song. Maybe I'll fall in love with my leprechaun." _Oh please no. _Lindsay tried her best to look brightly at Mike. Who was looking bitter, I wonder what was wrong with him. Maybe cuz he couldn't do the song with his girlfriend hey I couldn't a song with my...almost-girlfriend, I guess I looked pissed off too.

"That leaves us two!"

"You guys can do a reprise of SING!"

"Yes sir." Mike said looking slightly crestfallen, looking at Tina.

_I just need you nooooow. _

Everyone turned to look at Cameron and Sarah as they did the last note, rather high, I might add, they had one arm around the others waist and were turning. They finished and looked into each others eyes before they burst out laughing.

"Man, our acting skills are gonna kick your ass!" Sarah cried, still laughing. I noticed how Marissa looked down and shook her head. Yeah, I knew. Acting-shmacting.

"Good enthusiasm guys, that's exactly what we need. You guys better up the ante or we've got a duo going to Breadstix!" Mr Schue clapped.

"Damn straight." Sarah raised her hand and Cameron slapped it.

"Hey D...Dam...Damian. We should practice tonight at my house." Brittany pulled a strand of hair from her ponytail and twirled around her finger. I twiddled nervously with my hoodie string.

"I...guess...We should practice our song."

"Yes. Practice, totally important." Brittany fluttered her eyes which reminded me oddly of a little girl.

"Alright guys, just keep practicing among your partners, I will be sure to get the Auditorium next time."

"So, do the leprechauns back home have awesome eyes too?" Brittany asked. Oh my god, was she hitting on me? I looked at Cameron who was doing some sweet-romantic looking dance with Sarah while singing their song under their breaths. Just make out already. I need help! This chick was crazy, I wasn't used to American girls. Jeez, I looked at Lindsay she wasn't even practicing just laughing as Mike did some robot dance thing. Emily? No she was rapping some song with Artie. Rachel? No her and Tina were making up dance moves. Why couldn't I get a sane partner. Pick on the Irish guy why don't ya? It'll be fun, let's watch him scream swear words in Irish while a little 90 pound girl rapes him. Brittany picked up the sheet music for their song.

"Can you help me read? I'm not good." She said, trying to sound sexy.

"...Sure." I forced a smile and sat next to Brittany.

"Your accent is really sexy." She said, ignoring the lyrics I was pointing out to her.

"Thanks?"

"We have the same coloured eyes, that's a sign. We were destined to have sex." Jesus, I was screwed.

**CAMERON POV**

Sarah finished her note and tried to gaze romantically into my eyes like in those awful romance movies, or Twilight ugh, please lord don't let it turn out like that. Sarah's lips curled up and she broke out laughing.

"I can't do it. I'm sorry. But something is bothering me. Why isn't blurry in the gap between your glasses and your face. It's just normal when I look through them."

"...They're prescription."

"Can I try them on?"

"Oh...nah, they'll give you a headache."

"I'll be fine."

"You shouldn't though, bad for your eyesight."

"Cameron, one way or another I'm gonna try those glasses on."

"No, I doubt that." The smile dropped of Sarah's face like a weight.

"Cameron, give me the glasses."

"No."

"Well, you now, I have some change in my bag. Can you come with me to the gas-station after school, it's a bit hot...And I feel like a slushy." I hesitated.

"...No." Sarah narrowed her eyes but then her face softened and her eyes rolled up into the back her head, she fell forward and I caught her easily. Dude, what did she weigh? A pound?

"Sarah?" I said worriedly. "Hey help!" I cried. Damian was to first to run over.

"What happened?"

"I dunno, heat maybe? She said it was hot."

"Yoink." Sarah lurched forward and pulled my glasses off.

"Ha! I told you I was getting those glasses." She laughed.

"By giving me a heart-attack?" I clutched my heart like an old lady.

"Hey I told you. You wanted to make it live. Everybody is watching. Now EVERYbody can see the real Cameron Mitchell." She put on my glasses and looked around the room.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Lindsay asked, opening a palm in front of Sarah.

"Five. Cameron, these are so fake." She pulled them off and gave them back.

"Shut up." I said jokingly and put my glasses back on.

"It just happened. Like the suspenders."

"Oh cool, you wear suspenders. Nice." Sarah laughed, people shook their heads and returned to practicing. Damian somewhat reluctantly.

"Come on, let's get back to practice."

"Right. You need to stop laughing. You can fake a death, but you can't look into someone's eyes."

"It's your freaking glasses."

"Yeah, yeah."

**Rachel POV**

"Maybe we should kick a chair over? Wouldn't that be fun?" I offered.

"Yes. The song shows anger which would be good. Like tenacity. We have to show our...I dunno, what does tenacity mean exactly?"

"Well tenacity is defined as determination. This songs shows the singers determination to not go back to someone who hurt her. So we should be pissed."

"Cool. Sounds like fun. Since when did you get so cool?"

"Since I made new friends." I said, unfazed.

**Emily POV.**

I couldn't stop thinking about plans for the party. It was going to be huge. Artie went on and on about stuff we could do. I tried my best to listen but I kept zoning out.

"I'll do the rap parts. Maybe I could be singing to you, you, how I love you and all."

"Sounds great Artie." I added, not really listening to him. He smiled and looked back over the song lyrics. Only a few more days before party time. Hmm, Noah Puckerman was in my french class. I heard he quite a reputation for partying, maybe he could get some beer for us. He WAS a part of Glee club, there's no shame in asking him, he was cute...

**Mercedes POV**

"I can't believe we picked each other, this is great, and we got a Lady Gaga song, even better!" Kurt said in one breath. I laughed.

"Cool it, Kurt, so maybe we should do something based on the Video clip?"

"You'll be a mermaid?" Kurt asked.

"No, like you'll be dressed as the guy, and I'll dress up the like the more normal Gaga, the none mermaid one at least."

"That my friend, sounds awesome."

"You damn straight." I giggled.

"We should go shopping tonight for our costumes."

"It's a date."

"A date aye? Wouldn't Blainie be awful mad?"

"I'm gay."

"Yeah, there's that." Kurt laughed.

"Come on Cedes, we got a trip to Breadstix to win."

**Lindsay POV**

I got really competitive, even in little things. So when I got the one person who couldn't sing, I was pretty crestfallen, heck he could dance, he had been dancing for the past 15 minutes he was good. He was more than good, he had a gift, but obviously god put all his talents in dancing, not in singing. I hoped our prevalence and comedy in the song would give us a few points. I wonder who would be picking the winner.

"Sorry you got stuck with me." Mike said, sitting down.

"Oh, no it's OK."

"You don't look very happy."

"I am one-hundred percent, positively fine with it, you have a gift for dancing, we'll put that in our song too."

"Cool." 

**Finn POV**

"No, you don't put any emotion into your song. And come near me with your dancing I will endz you."  
>"Yes, Santana." I said through gritted teeth. God she was such a...Ugh, words fail me, she's that horrible.<p>

"OK, from the top." I made no motion to move, I was staring at Rachel, maybe I shouldn't have broken up with her, I mean, maybe she was right, it was Puckerman. She accepted like a compliment, who cares if she was wearing that shirt? It did make her look hot.

"Hudson! I swear to god! Do some freaking work before I break a nut." I yelped and hid my privates.

"Don't be such a baby, now get your ass up and do some freaking work."

"Alright Santana!"

**Blaine POV.**

Why couldn't I be with Kurt? I bet he would get pissed if I did something with a girl, but no, he was laughing happily with Mercedes, I on the other hand had to listen to Marissa talk about how this song was her life story.

"It just means so much to me, because I feel the emotion between. I was so insecure about myself, I felt I had to change and become perfect. But this song taught me to be happy with myself, that I'm perfect just the way I am."

"Well at least we have the emotion part underway." I mused.

"That's right, that'll give us a leg up on the competition, something that Sarah and Cameron can't bring to the table with their acting."

"Right,"

"Or Lindsay and Mike with their 'comedy' take."  
>"Exactly."<p>

"And that, my friend is how we will win this!" Woah, friend? I have known this chick for like 20 minutes, and in her audition, I notice how she kept staring at that Cameron guy, bad break up I suppose. But now she was acting really bitter toward the new mini Santana. Well, not really mini Santana cuz Sarah was really nice to other people, just people who were a bitch to her. Gosh, this was confusing.

"Hey, Blaine, Hellooo?" Marissa snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh sorry, blanked out."

"Yeah, so anyway. We should practice tonight just so we can get it under way. Then we'll perform straight up on Wednesday. That means everybody else will have to compete against ours."

"Sounds totally awesome." I shrugged.

**This chapter is FINITO again! I felt it would be good to go around all the pairs to see how they work in their group. Obviously some better than others (Cough, Cough. Finn and Santana. Cough, cough) Well I picked Duets, because the easiest way to get people from friends to dating. Or a party, which I will be doing cuz I find them hilarious to make. Especially drunk people, hehe. So review, review, review and tell all your glee buddies about it.**


	8. Riiiight Acting Sure

**You know, I only have ten comments on this fanfic, but each one means so much to me, I'm happy you guys like my fanfic and you put me on author alert and those kinda things, I really like that =)**

**Once Damian joins Glee I will start a fanfic once I know his ACTUAL name, I dunno whether it's gonna be Cameron or Rory or whatever! Very confusing I just like the Damchel/Ramian ship. **

**Marissa:**

When I got home to Sarah's place, I prepared myself for the wrath she was about release on me and was relieved to see she wasn't home. I was however not pleased to see the note stuck on the table next to the lounge where I was currently residing.

_Marissa, _

_I'm at Cameron's house practicing with Rachel, Damian, Brittany and Tina._

_I want you out. That was out of line what you did back at glee club. I remember you telling me clearly that you didn't love Cameron truly, and you came to Lima to get away from your family. What did Cameron do?_

_Please be gone before I get back. _

_Sarah._

Awesome, perfect, amazing. Where the hell was I supposed to go? I had no where. I was such a screw up. I picked up my phone and dialled Mercedes. She picked up first ring.

"_You call for Mercedes?"_

"_Hey Cedes. It's Marissa."_

"_Oh hey M! What's up girl?"_

"_I got kicked out."_

"_What!"_

"_Yeah...Long story. Can I come stay with you for a little while?"_

"_Girl, you stay for as long as you want."_

"_Thanks. I'll be over soon."_

"_OK."_

**Cameron POV**

Sarah, Rachel, Tina and I laughed as we watched as Damian and Brittany tried to practice. But Brittany kept stopping the dance moves and trying to kiss him.

"Jesus. Someone help?" He called, trying to hold Brittany at arms length.

"No. This actually quite funny to watch." Sarah giggled. I stood up and pulled Brittany away and crouched in front of her like you would do to small child.

"Come on Britt. You gotta practice, right? You wanna go to Breadstix?" I asked and turned to the others who were holding back laughter.

"Your right Cameron. Practice, practice, practice." Brittany nodded happily and straightened up. I went back to lounge and held my hand out to Sarah.

"Practice, practice, practice." I said. Sarah shook her head and stood up.

"That was unbelievably condescending, Cam."

"It worked didn't it?"

"I suppose." I looked back to Rachel and Tina who had also in turn gone off to a corner to practice.

**The next day at Glee Club practice.**

**Sarah POV**

"So, we have all our assignments done TODAY? What?" I exclaimed after Mr Schue came and told everyone the news.

"We're not ready. Not even close!" Santana cried, looking at Finn.

"Sorry guys, the only vouchers I could get for Breadstix expire tomorrow. So it's easier to get them done today." Mr Schue said apologetically. "I would also like welcome back Noah Puckerman, who quit to catch up with...last years homework." A boy with a mo-hawk walked into the room and sat next to Artie the two fist bumped. Whoa, hold up. What the hell? Marissa shot her hand up.

"Yes, Marissa."

"Sir, will we be in the auditorium?"

"Yes, we will be going there right now. First things first. Who will be our first duet?"

"Me and Blaine will go." Marissa said before Mr Schue had even finished his sentence.

"Okay, you guys go now and set up, we will be there shortly."

(time warp)

I watched as Blaine and Marissa did last minute rehearsals, before turning to face the us. It would take an idiot not to notice the fake smile on Blaine.

"Hi, I'm Marissa Von Bleicken."

"And I am Blaine Anderson, we will be singing Freakin Perfect by Pink."

**(A/N Italics=Marissa. Bold=Blaine. Underline=Both.)**

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice _

_Dug my way out, Blood and fire  
>Bad decisions, That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life _

**Mistaken  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimated  
>Look I'm still around <strong>

Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Freakin' perfect <span>

**It's enough  
>I've done all I can think of <strong>  
><em>Chased down all my demons<br>I've seen you do the same  
><em>  
>Pretty, pretty please<br>Don't you ever, ever feel  
>Like you're less than<br>Freakin' perfect 

Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothin'  
>You're freakin' perfect to me <span>

Done looking for the critics  
><span>'Cause they're everywhere   
><em>They don't like my body <em>

Huh? Wasn't it jeans. Not body?

**They don't get my hair **

There were some chuckles around the audience.

Strange ourselves  
>And we do it all the time <span>  
><strong>Why do we do that? <strong>  
><em>Why do I do that? <em>

Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothin'  
>You're freakin' perfect to me <span>

When they were finished Marissa wiped her eyes and sniffed a little.

"And I also wanted to say sorry. To Cameron and to everyone. Especially Sarah, Damian, Rachel, Emily and Lindsay. It was my fault you got slushied. Quinn was doing to get me to join her. I'm sorry." I turned to Cameron who nodded soundly.

"Mr Schue, me and Mike will go now." Lindsay said.

"Sure guys."

"What? Lindsay no."

"Yep. Let's go."

"Oh no." Mike sighed and followed Lindsay to the stage.

"Hi I am Mike Chang."

"And I am Lindsay Pierce."

"We will be doing a reprise of SING!"

**(A/N Italics=Mike. Bold=Lindsay. Glee Club=Underline.)**

_See, I really couldn't sing_ _I could never really sing_ _What I couldn't do was_ **(sing)** _I have trouble with the_ **(note)** _It goes all around my_ **(throat)** _It's a terrifying _**(thing)** _See, I really couldn't hear_ _Which note was lower or was _**(higher)** _Which is why I disappear_ _If someone says, "Let's start a _**(Choir)"** _Hey, when I begin to_ **(squeak)** _It's a across between a _**(shriek)** _And a quiver or a_** (moan)** _It's a little like a_ **(croak)** _Or the record player_ **(broke)** _What it doesn't have is _**(tone)** _Oh, I know you're thinking what a crazy _**(ding-a-ling)** _But I really couldn't _**(sing)** _I could never really _**(sing)** _What I couldn't do was _**(sing)** _But what I lack in pitch_ _I sure make up in _**(power)** _And all my friends say_ _I am perfect for the _**(shower)** _Still, I'm terrific at a _**(dance)** _I'm a birdie on the _**(wing)** _But when I begin to_ **(chirp)** _They say,"Who's the little_ **(twerp)** _Goin' 'pong' instead of_ **(ping)** _And when Christmas comes_ _And all my friends go _**(caroling)** _It is so dishearten_**(ning)** _It is so disquiet_**(ting)** _It is so discourage_**(ging)** _Darling, please stop answer_**(ring)** _See, I really couldn't_**(sing)** _I could never really_**(sing)** _What I couldn't do was_ Sing, sing, sing Sing, sing, _sing _ I laughed, they were adorable. Next was Rachel and Tina who gave a very powerful version of Bulletproof. **(Bold=Rachel, Italics=Tina)**

**Been there done that messed around I'm having fun don't put me down  
>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet<br>I won't let you in again  
>The messages I tried to send<br>My information's just not going in**

_Burning bridges shore to shore  
>I break away from something more<br>I'm not turned on to love  
>Until it's cheap<em>

**Been there done that messed around  
>I'm having fun don't put me down<br>I'll never let you sweep me off my feet**

**This time baby  
>I'll be bulletproof<br>This time baby  
>I'll be bulletproof<strong>

_Tick tick tick tick  
>On the watch<br>And life's too short  
>For me to stop<br>Oh baby  
>Your time is running out<em>

**I won't let you turn around  
>And tell me now I'm much too proud<strong>  
><em>All you do is fill me up with doubt<em>

_This time I'll be  
><em>_bulletproof  
>This time I'll be<br>bulletproof  
>This time baby<br>I'll be bulletproof _

Next was Artie and Emily.

**beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>**  
><em>not not not nothin' on you babe<br>not not nothin' on you  
>i know you feel where i'm coming from<br>regardless of the things in my past that i've done  
>most of it really was for the heck of the fun<br>on the carousel so around i spun (spun)  
>with no directions just tryna get some (some)<br>tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)  
>this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)<br>and honestly i ended up with none_

_not not not nothin' on you babe  
>not not nothin' on you<em>

**beautiful girls all over the world  
>i could be chasing but my time would be wasted<br>they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<br>they might say hi and i might say hey  
>but you shouldn't worry about what they say<br>****cause they got nothin' on you baby  
>nothin' on you baby<strong>  
><em>not not not nothin' on you babe<br>not not nothin' on you  
>yeah and that's just how we do it<br>and i'ma let this ride  
>Artie and Emily! <em>

After there song, Artie and Emily shared a shocking kiss on stage.

"Oh my god." I hissed under my breath. I looked at Cameron who, for once didn't tell me off, his mouth was flopped open.

"Holy crap wheels!" Santana cried.

"We gotta step our game up." Cameron noted.

"That's all your caring about right now, Cam?" I asked.

"No...not really." I bit my tongue to hold back my giggle. Next was Kurt and Mercedes, Kurt was dressed up as the very unfashionable Gaga alter-ego. Their performance was quirky and adorable. Santana and Finn were next to go up but Santana pulled them out of the race to save the expense of her nose. Damian and Brittany were next to last, they did a very awkward performance, Damian's voice suited the song very well and Brittany kept...touching his...butt. At the end when Brittany tried to kiss him, Damian gave a rather high-pitched squeak and ran off the stage. Leaving us in stitches.

"It's bad to laugh in a time like this, but that is just down right hilarious!" Cameron said breathlessly.

"Easy for you to say." Damian huffed.

"Alright, last up, Cameron and Sarah."

"So the midget said to the giant..." Santana said as we walked past and I kicked her shin in return.

"Ouch!" She complained. I looked innocently at her.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"Fine." She snapped.

"So I thought. But you know, you sometimes show psychotic tendencies...So...I assume."

"What? Oh hell nah!"

"Sir, she's crazy."

"Santana, sit down."

"Whatever."

**Damian POV**

I sat next to the mo-hawk guy who promised to keep Brittany at bay. He wasn't that bad, he looked scary as hell, but not that bad. Rachel was on my other side, watching as Cameron and Sarah got ready.

"Look at their eyes. Either they are really good actors...oh...never mind. I must be crazy." Rachel shook her head.

"They have the same look you and Finn had before you kissed." Puck added.

"Yeah...That's what I was thinking...No...They wouldn't. Not after Emily and Artie, I'm surprised they got away with it."

"Mr Schue has evolved into a man finally." Puck joked. I tried to see what the pair was talking about. All I could see was Cameron working out the strings on the guitar and Sarah doing warm ups. Before they both looked over there shoulders at each other, Cameron winked and Sarah smiled. Oh, there it is.

"Alright. Let's get started guys." Mr Schue said.

"Hello. I am Cameron Mitchell."

"I am Sarah Doolly. We will be performing Need You Now."

**(A/N Bold=Cameron. Italics=Sarah. Underline=Both)**

_Picture perfect memories  
>Scattered all around the floor<br>Reaching for the phone 'cause  
>I can't fight it anymore<em>

And I wonder if I  
>Ever cross your mind<br>For me it happens all the time

Sarah and Cameron danced around and looked like a couple who were truly in love.

It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<span>

**And I don't know how  
><strong>**I can do without  
>I just need you now<strong>

**Whoa, whoa**  
><span>Guess I'd rather hurt<br>Than feel nothing at all

_It's a quarter after one  
>I'm all alone<br>And I need you now_  
><strong>And I said I wouldn't call<br>But I'm a little drunk  
>And I need you now<strong>

And I don't know how  
>I can do without<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now<span>

Oh baby, I need you now

After the last note, the two looked at each other for a moment before moving in and kissing with so much passion it could hardly be called acting. That was pure love right there.. Heh, pure love, excuse me...'Cue take for the sappiest romance movie of all time take 1.' The pair on stage moved apart and smiled at each other before turning and giving little bows. I shook my head and turned to Rachel who was also shaking her head.

"Knew it."

"How long do you think it'll last. I give it two weeks in this glee club. That red head chick will realize how much she still loves him and move in."

"How do you know about that?" Rachel asked.

"McKinley High rumor mill."  
>"Of course." Rachel sighed as Cameron and Sarah sat back down.<p>

"Nice guys, so when did you start dating?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, you coulda told us." I added.

"Oh we're not dating." Sarah smiled and looked at Cameron.

"Yeah, told you our acting skills would blow you guys away." Cameron and Sarah high-fived.

"Sure. Acting." Puck scoffed and turned to Brittany who was crawling past him. Puck picked her up by the waist.

"Britt. No."

"But...My leprechaun. We never kissed. And we have to practice for our date to Breadstix where we'll eat the real long spaghetti and kiss." Brittany said matter-of-factly. Rachel and Sarah giggled and Cameron shook his head.

"Alright. Since we have people who didn't compete, we will all vote for who we want to win. Emma and I will also vote." Emma? I turned and saw a pretty red-head next to our teacher. Whoa, when the hell did she come in.

"And no voting for yourself, if you didn't compete that is." Mr Schue, corrected.

**Rachel POV**

Mr Schue counted all the votes and stood in front of us with a serious look on his face.

"Alright guys. I really liked the passion and emotion you put behind your duets. But kissing is not appropriate. Not in school, in front of a teacher." Mr Schue locked down on Emily and Artie then Cameron and Sarah who all fidgeted nervously and became fascinated with their hair and nails or suspenders and crosses. I bit my tongue to stop from laughing aloud. It was pretty funny. Mr Schue suddenly smiled and said.

"We have tie! Between Rachel and Tina." I gave a very loud 'yes' and Tina beamed. "Aaaand, Sarah and Cameron." Sarah and Cameron high-fived again. They were so adorable why didn't they just admit it?

"Yes, but that isn't counting our votes." Emma said.

"I voted for Sarah and Cameron, the acting and emotion and power behind your song was just mind-blowing. We could use you guys at Sectionals and Regionals and Nationals." Mr Schue said.

"I voted for...Marissa and Blaine because I believe they were very good...and Marissa, you keep gingers strong." Emma said.

"So that makes the winners of our 2012 Duet Competition Sarah and Cameron."

**Yes, they kissed, I had to do it. I kinda like the Emily and Artie pairing cuz after Brittany and Artie dated I feel like anyone could date Artie. But hey I never said they were dating, acting! Plus I read a lot of articles about DAMIAN's character on Glee, he will be playing Rory Flannigan and Brittany thinks he is leprechaun that only she can see, and 'Rory' has a thing for Brittany. Haha. **


	9. You love her

**Damian POV**

My eyes followed Cameron as he paced back and forth across the room.

"Don't judge me for this, but I don't know what to wear."

"Wow Cameron, you have truly crossed to the gay side."

"No...Like well, a suit? Or my normal clothes...A bit of both?"

"Call Sarah."

"Nah, I couldn't I sound to freaked out. She'd think I was gonna ditch her." I rolled my eyes and pulled my phone out.

_Damian: Cameron doesn't know what to wear._

_Sarah: You're joking right?_

_Damian: I wish I was._

_Sarah: Just his normal clothes, he doesn't have to impress anyone._

_Damian: Try telling him that._

"Sarah says wear your normal clothes."

"You told her? Damian..." He shook his head and disappeared into his closet. He came back out holding a dark blue and black plaid shirt, black cuffed jeans and suspenders.

"Too much?"

"You wore suspenders to school today, so no. I seriously don't know why you care so much, chuck on some jeans, a T-shirt and a hoodie, done. Why do wear girl jeans and cardigans?"

"It's me, Damian. It just happened."

"Riiiight."

"Shut up and be supportive."

"Why are you freaking out so much?"

"I'm not."

"Well you are. Isn't this just a friend date? No more a date than if you were to go with Lindsay? Or Emily?"

"Yeah. Friend date." Cameron went into his bathroom and came back out with his glasses.

"Glassses...No glasses. Hmmm. Damian?"

"I don't know Cameron, I normally don't care about these things."

"Well...Argh. Fine. Glasses." He shoved them on.

"You know, you are probably getting more ready than Sarah."

"Way to be support."

"I was joking."

**Rachel POV**

"Isn't just a friend date? You said you and Cam weren't dating. What's to be nervous about?"

"I'm not nervous. I never said I was nervous. Someone's crazy, Rach. I thought Santana was nuts." Sarah said in one breath.

"I'm not crazy...Contrary to popular belief anyway." There was a beep from out side.

"Holy crap he's here."

"You are reading to far into this. Your just friends. So what if you kissed, on stage, Blaine and I got really drunk at a party and spent the entire night making out and we are still awesome friends. He's my long lost gay brother."

"Blaine is gay though. It's different. The fact that he get's drunk and is somehow straight."

"Don't worry about that OK, Cameron is out there waiting for you, so go. Have fun."

"Alright." Sarah kissed me on the cheek and ran out the bedroom. I pulled out my phone and set a text to Lindsay, Emily and Damian.

_Rachel*: We're date stalking Sarah and Cameron, meet me outside Sarah's place in 15 minutes._

_Emily: I am so there._

_Lindsay: Alright._

_Damian: I suppose._

**Lindsay POV**

Rachel was pacing nervously in Sarah's front yard when we arrived.

"Tell me again why we are at Sarah's house." I asked as Rachel jumped into my car.

"I was helping her get ready. Nevermind that, hurry we got to get to Breadstix."

"Rachel, I've lived in Lima for two weeks! I don't know where the hell it is."

"OK, let me drive." Rachel climbed up from the backseat and Emily groaned.

"Rachel, short skirt, no tights." She said, shielding her eyes. I turned to Damian in the passenger seat and raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up Lindsay." He said, looking out the window.

"Hurry, Linds. We'll miss everything."

"Yeah, I'm moving." I moved to the backseat and turned to Emily.

"20 bucks says Sarah and Cameron are dating by Monday."

"Deal." Emily shook my hand.

"What is the point in watching their date?" Damian asked.

"Something secret is going on. I wanna find out." Rachel replied, flooring the acceleration.

**Cameron POV**

Sarah pulled a breadstick from the holder.

"I did some research on this place to make sure I wouldn't get sick from the food, y'know. Apparently they don't even make these fresh." She said, snapping it in half and giving me a piece. I chewed on it mechanically.

"I reckon they're awesome. I wish we had brought a pick up truck or something, fill it up and share it with the others."

"I'll stuff my panda bag full."

"I like that idea. But we won't share."

"We'll hide in my bedroom and shove our faces full of em." Sarah giggled.

"I wonder what the others are up too."

"Probably out the front, with there noses pressed up against the window like 'feeeed meee.'" I laughed.

"So I was wonder-" I started but stopped when I saw Marissa walking in.

"What?" Sarah followed my gaze. "What the hell?" Another figure came in after her. Finn.

"That was fast." Sarah commented.

"Yeah. She moved on quick." I looked down and rethought what I was going to say in my head. _Sarah I was wondering, if you'd come to the movies with me tomorrow night instead of the party. As a date-date._

"Well anyway. Are you coming to the party tomorrow night?" Sarah changed the subject.

"No, probably not. Not my sorta scene. I don't drink. Christianity, y'know?"

"No...I don't really." Sarah shrugged.

"Your not...?"

"No."

"Well, guess who's coming to church with me on Sunday."

"Me?"

"Exactly."

"Well it's a date. How about you come to the party with me tomorrow as my date?"

**Rachel POV**

From our booth next to Sarah and Cameron we sat in complete silence and strained our ears to listen.

"How about you come to the party with me tomorrow as my date?" Sarah asked. I gasped and turned to the others.

"I told you!" I whispered.

"As my friend of course." We groaned as Sarah added on that last part.

"Damn it." Lindsay clicked her fingers and Emily smiled.

"Hey. I think I see Marissa with Finn." Damian said, looking at the front of the restaurant.

"What?" I said a bit loudly.

"That's funny, sounded a bit like Rachel." Sarah said.

"Guilty conscious for not sharing our breadsticks with them." Cameron laughed.

"That's a reasonable explanation. But back to the party. Will you come as my date?"

"I dunno. I guess."

"Yes." Sarah said and I could just imagine her bouncing in her seat.

"Forget Sarah and Cameron guys, Marissa and Finn are kissing!" Damian said loudly.

"Who the hell was that? Damian?" Cameron stood up and turned around, locking onto Damian and skewering him with his eyes. I laughed weakly.

"Ummm...Well...We can explain." I stuttered.

"You guys are spying on our date." Sarah said quietly.

"No, not you. Marissa and Finn." Emily said quickly, nodding towards where Marissa and Finn were seated.

"You sure?" Sarah asked.

"Mmm hmm. Positive." Lindsay nodded. Sarah and Cameron turned to Marissa and Finn and watched too.

"Well this was an uneventful date." Sarah sighed. Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Date?" She asked hopefully.

"Friend date." Cameron and Sarah said in unison.

"Damn." Lindsay sighed again and Emily laughed.

"Come on. We're pretty much done here anyway." Cameron pulled out his wallet and grabbed the voucher Mr Schue had given him and gave Sarah a knowing look.

"Oh right." She giggled and grabbed a napkin, filled it with breadsticks and put it in her bag.

"Come on, I wanna rest up for the party." Emily said.

"Yeah. Me and Cam need to gorge ourselves with breadsticks." Sarah giggled and made her way to the entrance. Cameron paid for the meal and followed suit. I looked at Emily, Lindsay and Damian as they followed, walking backwards to keep watching Finn and Marissa.

"Come on guys. We've crashed one date too many."

"We've only crashed one...oh." Damian bit his lip and flushed red.

"Look at this Rachel, you've destroyed his world." Emily laughed and Marissa looked up at the sound.

"Crap. Let's go. Move-move-move." I pushed at Lindsay and Emily. Sarah and Cameron held the door open with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously guys. Move your butts." Sarah said.

"Yeah. Go-go-go. Before she get's up." I said quickly moving to the door.

"Who?" Cameron asked and I nodded to Marissa who was talking to Finn, looking up at us every few seconds.

"Oh. Yeah, guys I'm with Sarah, move your butts." Cameron said. The others finally stopped staring at Marissa and Finn and walked out. We made our way to our cars.

"Where'd you park?" Cameron asked.

"Right over there. Near the silver Lexus." Lindsay pointed to the old navy blue station wagon she borrowed from her mum.

"My car?" Cameron asked.

"You own the Lexus?"

"Yeah."

"Hey cool! That's easy."  
>"Cameron." Marissa said. We stopped and turned the redhead.<p>

"I'll catch up with you guys." Cameron told us.

"Do you want me to get a ride home with the others, Cam?" Sarah asked.

"Nah it's fine. I'll just be a sec."

**Marissa POV**

"So...I saw you with Sarah. You guys were great together. In your duet, I mean. You have a great chemistry. That I just never had with you."

"What are you trying to say here Marissa?"

"You love her."

"We're friends."

"No. I saw it, Cameron. You love her."

"I've known her for four days."

"Something is there Cameron. We never had that. There was never _that _look. Be happy with her Cameron. Lord knows you deserve it."

"Why are saying this."

"I used you. I need to make this right. I will do anything to make this better. We had our time. I am so sorry. For what I did. Please, I hope you can forgive me." I bit back at lump in my throat.

"I'm sorry too. I hope your happy with Finn." Cameron turned heel and left, walking quickly back to where Sarah was leaned against his car.

"The others left. Curfew." I heard her say. I turned back to restaurant.

**The next day-Glee Practice. Party Countdown 3 and a half hours.**

**Emily POV**

"The party starts at 7 thirty." I told the Glee club, while Mr Schue was off on some errand quickly.

"Uh-" Cameron started.

"Cameron shush. Your going to this party if I have to drag you tooth and nail." Sarah said.

"Cameron, if I'm going to this you are." Damian told him.

"Your both coming, end of story." I said.

"As long as we don't have to perform." Brittany said, "I don't wanna puke on Rachel again."

"Yeah, about that, I don't wanna drink. Being thrown up on just does something to a person." Rachel spoke up and Kurt leaned over to Mercedes.

"She'll be drunk by eight." He whispered.

"Emily?" Mr Schue said, I jumped.

"Hey sir. Just song ideas." I told him and sat back down.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Lighters. By Bruno Mars."

"Mmmmm no."

"Yes sir." I looked down in feign disappointment, I turned to the side and looked at Rachel and winked.

"Party countdown. T minus." I checked my watch, "Three hours and 17 minutes."

**All done. What do you guys think? Should I do some more? Haha, nah, I have the next three chapters done. It's gonna be like boom-boom-boom.**


	10. Life's too Short

**Sarah POV**

I pulled on Cameron's arm.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I shouldn't drink though, it's bad."

"Cameron, live a little, life is too short."

"But..."

"Cam, no buts, your coming to this party."  
>"I'm not drinking."<p>

"Sure." I rolled my eyes, he'll drink, even if I have to force it into him, there was no way he was going to see me drunk if he wasn't drunk, I had to keep a good rep around him if I wanted to impress him. Conclusion, if I was drunk, he was drunk.

"And you have to come to church with me on Sunday."

"Awww...No fair."

"Sarah, you're dragging me, tooth and nail, to a party you owe me, so you can come to church with me."

"Fine. If you drink at this party tonight I'll pay for food afterward." Cameron narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe."

"Yes!" I jumped up and down and pulled him up the remaining stairs to Emily's front door. It was good neighborhood. In fact Santana lived with her Dad the 'rich doctor' just down the road. We were in the poshy part of Lima, it was dead silent, and the thudding bass of the music at Emily's house could be heard from down the street. I knocked on Emily's door but no one answered, I turned the handle and it opened with ease. Rachel was running past the door after someone without a shirt. Cameron looked at me with wide eyes.

"What kind of party is this?"

"A proper one my good man." I noticed the Mo-hawked boy who had rejoined Glee-club.

"Who are you?" Cameron asked.

"I'm Noah Puckerman."

"You quit Glee club."

"Rejoined."

"Just to come to this party no doubt."

"Actually no, Rumor mill says Rachel has broken up with Finn, it's a sign the good lord above wants me to get into her pants."

"Right. Let's go Sarah." Cameron grabbed my arm and pulled me to the kitchen where we found Brittany advancing on an unsuspecting Damian.

"Damian!" Cameron cried, Damian turned and looked at us with half-closed eyes.

"CAMERON! My buddy, my ol' pal. How you doing? Hel-_lo _Sarah." He shouted and stood up, walking over very unbalanced.

"Are you drunk?"

"No...no...course not, I've been drinking lemonade the past couple hours, that's it. But American lemonade is funny! It burns! HA! How messed up is that! Did you see Brittany running around without a shirt? That is hot, she's leaving the rest of us committing sins in our head! Ha!"

"Gross, Damo, gross."

"I don't think that was lemonade, Damian, sounded more like vodka." I told him.

"Vodka. That's a funny name vod-ka. Vodka, hee-hee. Vodka. Your silly, Sarah, I'm pretty sure it was lemonade."

"Oh dear." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Damo can you get me and Cameron some lemonade?"

"SURE!" He shouted and ran off.

"I though I told you I wasn-"

"Cameron, stop being such a goody two shoes and walk on the wild side."

"Fine." He grumbled and grabbed one of cups Damian had brought over and chugged it.

"Ugh, that tastes awful!"

"Keep em coming Damo." I told him.

"Hey Sarah...you know what I've always wanted to say?" Cameron asked.

"What?" I looked up hopefully

"I have always wanted to say... Wait. No, not drunk enough."

"Oh. Damian! Where's our lemonade."

"Get your own lemonade, I have a hot girl to chase after before Puckerman gets his claws on her." Damian ran off after Rachel who was stuck in a pillow-fight with Tina and Mercedes.

"This is gonna be fun."

"And due to the alcohol content we will not remember a single thing."

"That's the best part." I said jokingly and ran off outside.

"Last one to the pool is a rotten egg!" I cried.

"No fair! That's cheating!"

"You snooze you lose, Cammy!"

"Still no fair!"

"Your jealous I'm beating you!"

"You are not."

"Yes I am."

"Are not!" Cameron ran past me. How the hell?

**Cameron POV**

I beat Sarah to the pool by a millisecond. Ha! That'll show her.

"I win!" The pool was in-ground an there wasn't a fence around it, well Emily didn't have any little brothers or sisters. It was just her and her Mum and Dad. People were getting thrown into the pool I laughed as Santana was thrown into the pool by Finn and Puck. I crept closer to the edge, hoping to not get noticed and pushed in by Emily or someone when suddenly I lost my balance and fell in, I kicked to the top of the water and spat out the liquid, I hate the taste of chlorine. I looked up to see Sarah laughing.

"I win!"

"Very funny, now can you give me a hand getting out?"

"Yeah I suppose." Sarah leaned forward and I grinned, she pulled her hand back quickly.

"Oh no you don't, go out through the stairs."

"In you go." Rachel cheered and pushed her in, she was going to fall right on top of me but my senses kicked and I caught her , Sarah looked at me and batted her eyelashes.

"Hey baby." Sarah said. Rachel giggled and bomb dived in. We laughed and ignored the fact that were all still in our clothes. Rachel in some floor length black skirt and pink singlet, me in my skinnie jeans and V-neck and Sarah in her black high waisted shorts and bright pink oversized top that was tucked in.

"Best party ever right Cam?" Sarah asked.

"It's alright?" I shrugged but truthfully this was the most fun I'd had in ages.

"We need more booze." Rachel said. "Hey Puckerman! Give us some beer!" Puckerman came around the edge and handed us each a red cup. We chugged it, it was disgusting and bitter but after getting through half the cup it tasted better.

"Hey look! It's Damian! DAMIAAANNN! COME IN THE POOOOL!" Rachel slurred, Damian run up and looked at the water.

"It looks cold." He said.

"Leprechaun! Leprechaun, where are you?" Brittany ran around crying, she was obviously not paying attention because she ran full tilt into Damian who in turn fell into the pool, he came up coughing and spluttering.

"Well, I'm in the pool now what?" Damian asked.

"This." Rachel said and moved forward, kissing Damian smack bang on the mouth. There was a chorus of 'Oooh' from around the pool. Puckerman swore.

"Damn it! Again? One of these days..." He stalked off.

"You can talk to me Puck. I'll understand!" Santana cried seductively and ran after him.

"Well they're not gonna have sex." Rachel said sarcastically, moving from Damian for a split second before Damian pulled her back.

"Well it just got extremely awkward, let's go back inside." I said, swimming away from Rachel and Damian.

"You think Emily would mind?"

"Nah, oh...well, probably, let's just sit on the deck."

"Good idea."

**Lindsay POV**

I drowned my punch which must have been spiked because I felt like throwing myself at everybody, boy or girl. I went to the nearest person.

"Hey hotstuff." I nodded, Marissa turned around.

"Are you talking to me?" She asked incredulous.

"I'm talking to whoever you think I'm talking too."

"Your drunk."

"Probably. You wanna dance?"

"I don't swing that way Lindsay."

"I won't hit on you, or try to kiss you or whatever. OK, maybe I will, but thats not the point."

"No." She turned and went back to dancing with Finn. Rejected I turned only to be met with a kiss on the lips. I pushed my attacker away, shocked to see Emily.

"Your not Artie!" She cried.

"Baby, I'm whoever you want me to be."

"But your not Artie." Emily pushed out her bottom lip.

"He's over there." I pointed to the kitchen.

"Yay!"

**Santana POV**

I chased after Puckerman.

"Let's talk." I told him.

"No, I don't wanna talk." I felt the tears leaking from eyes.

"You want Berry! Admit, you wanna make Jewish babies with her because she's so pretty and smart and a better singer!" I cried.

"Pretty?"

"Yes! And I'm just Santana. I can't sing and I'm not smart. I just have a lot of money and a good reputation. But no one wants me."

"No...Santana, it's OK."

"Just admit it! You want Berry!"

"Santana..." Puck sighed,

"Say it...No...kiss me. Please?" Puck leaned forward and I smiled, mission accomplished.

**Brittany POV**

I looked for my leprechaun, I looked and looked and looked. But I couldn't find him. I thought we had a connection after doing our duet, we didn't win but we were made for each other, cuz god gave us the same colored eyes. I finally found him in the pool making out with the midget, well fine. I could make him jealous too. I pulled my shirt and pants off and jumped into the pool and swam to the nearest person and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and I looked into those really weird coloured eyes of Kurt's boyfriend. Blair? No...Blaine! That's it.

"Hi, Blaine." I said shyly.

"Hey Britt-Brit. How's it going?"

"Well my leprechaun broke my heart do you wanna make out?"

"OK."

"Awesome."

**Sarah POV**

It had been a crazy past couple of hours. It was cooling down so everyone had moved inside to dance, and by dance I mean gyrate next to each other. Cameron was off pouring some drink down his throat and then doing some crazy dance move. So I was left alone, drunk, in a party. I sighed and was going to make my way back to the keg for another drink when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Cameron grinning at me.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere! This is best party ever! Totally awesome. Did ya see Emily and Artie making out? Do you wanna dance?"

"Cameron Mitchell you run off and leave me by myself and come back expecting to dance? You came here as my date!"

"Yep." Cameron grinned in a way that made him look like the nerd in middle-school who was trying to talk to the most popular girl in school.

"Oh alright, just so we understand each other." Cameron pulled me me by my waist to the dead centre of the dance-floor, he left his hands resting on my hips, I put my hands around his neck and we moved from side to side, ignoring everyone else as they dry-humped each other.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Cried Emily. Spin the Bottle? Wasn't that a bit Middle-school? I shrugged, I let go of Cameron and pulled his arm.

"Let's play."

"Do we have to? I wanna dance." He whined, trying to stay on the dance floor.

"Yes."

"Alright! Spin the bottle!" Rachel shouted from the couch where she was locked in a close embrace with Damian swapping saliva. "Let's go." Rachel stood up off the couch and fell over. People in close proximity gasped. But Rachel shot back up.

"YEAH!" She shouted. Damian smiled and followed suit. We sat in a close circle, Cameron sat next to me and kind of fell limp onto my shoulder, scaring me. I shook his shoulder.

"Cammy?" I shook harder, he didn't move.

"Jesus." I said softly and turned to poke Rachel.

"Rach, I think he passed out." I told her, she looked at Cameron.

"Well we all know someone who can't handle their alcohol, let's draw on his face!" She cried, bouncing up and down.

"FOOLED YOU! HA! That's what you get for playing dead on me." Cameron cried, I shrieked and smacked him.

"Not funny Cameron!"

"It was funny to me." He threw back.

"Guys, stop your petty fight and someone spin the freaking bottle. I needz to get my mack on." Santana told us.

"I'll go!" Brittany screamed, she took it an spun it a bit wobbly, and came to slow stop on Tina.  
>"Do it properly." Puck told her.<p>

"Define properly." Tina asked, looking wide eyed at Brittany as she advanced on her, Brittany had been a bit crazy, I hear she had been caught making out with Blaine and now Kurt was furious.

"5 seconds at the least and tongue."

"Fine. Easy-" Tina smiled.

"Peasy." Brittany finished and lunged on her.

"Woo!" Everyone cheered.

(time warp)

Oh, god why? I felt like crap, and someone was lying next to me with their arm on top of me in a really awkward and painful way. What happened? I wasn't in my soft, cosy bed in my cool room with air-conditioning and smelled like lavender. Wherever I was, it was hard, boiling hot and smelled like...Oh lord. I shot up and coughed. It was rank. Other people were sitting up, looking around at the source of the smell.

"It smells like weed in here." Rachel fanning a hand in front of her face, her nose crinkled.

"Did we do drugs?" I asked.

"I don't think so, oh I hope not. Mum'll kill me. She'll smell it on me." Lindsay said in one breath, she breathed on her palm and smelled it.

"I'm freaking out right now. I think we got into my parents special pot." Emily said, fanning herself with a piece of card. I broke.

"Your freaking out? I'm lying on the floor next to someone without a shirt on!" I cried.

"At least YOU have a shirt on. Be grateful for that Sarah, because believe me, there is nothing more awkward than being half-naked in a big group of people." Damian said thickly, sitting up on Rachel's other side. He didn't have a shirt on either. Rachel took one look at him and screamed.

"Oh my god! Did we do it?" She screamed.

"No. You didn't, you guys were passed out before me, you were just making out." Puck told her.

"Making out!" Rachel cried.

"What is with the screaming? My head hurts, oh, where is Sarah, I'm gonna kill her, she didn't tell me bout this part." Cameron groaned and sat up, he was the unknown person next to me. Everyone stared at him.

"What...? Oh god." He looked at his bare chest.

"He said god, this is bad." Lindsay whispered.

"This is the worst." Emily agreed. "The house is trashed, my parents are gonna kill me."

"I have 17 missed calls from my mum. MY parents are gonna kill me." Blaine said, looking at his phone.

"What's the time?" Kurt yawned.

"Half-past one."

"WHAT? In the afternoon?" Mercedes shrieked.

"What happened last night?" Cameron asked, finding his shirt next to his bed (Ahem, spot on the floor) and throwing it on quickly.

"You didn't have sex." Puck told us.

"Oh thank you lord." I whispered.

"Does anyone know what happened properly?" Rachel asked.

"Not fully, I just remember who made out with who and who passed out first stuff like that. You know, the interesting stuff." Puck said.

"Did anyone else bring a camera or phone, and was taking pictures?" Kurt asked.

"Why don't we all just check anyway?" Mercedes added.

"Good idea." Artie said and pulled his phone out. He had somehow fallen asleep in his wheelchair.

"I have two videos." Rachel said aloud.

"I have one." Santana said.

"Do you have a cable we can connect it to the TV, so it'll be easier to watch." Puck said excitedly.

"As long as her phone has bluetooth it'll work." Emily said.

"We'll do that." Puck said.

"OK." After five minutes of trying to sort it out we finally had the videos up. The first one was of a uni-browed lady.

"_Are you guys ready to meet your new Glee club member?" Emily called from behind a door._

"_YES!" Everyone cried, the exception being Damian and Rachel who were making out, Sarah who was asleep and Cameron who was missing. Emily burst through the door only it wasn't Emily, it was a lady with a uni-brow, make-up running all over her face and a side ponytail._

"_My name is ChaCha" _**(A/N Sorry, couldn't find the rest of the name, all I could remember was ChaCha) **

"_I would like to sing for you, my song Lahaaast Fridaay Niiight." There was some groans through the group of people and they mocked covered their ears._

The video was cut off.

"Hey!" Some people protested.

"That is so embarrassing." Emily groaned. "Can we just go onto the next video?"

The next video was of a couple making out in the pool and a smaller boy charging up.

"_You cheating bastard! How dare you!" Kurt shrieked._

"_I was...I mean...Oh crap." Blaine stuttered. _

"_I was just making out with him cuz my leprechaun broke my heart by kissing a midget." Brittany stated mater-of-factly._

"_Are you messing with my man?" Kurt forced out._

"_I'm not stealing him I was just kissing him to make my leprechaun jealous." Brittany smiled._

"_Oh, OK then, if you say it like that, Blaine can you come here for a minute?"  
>"Sure, Kurtie." Blaine climbed out of the pool and ran up to Kurt.<em>

"_What's up?" He smiled. _

Kurt's hand meeting Blaine's face echoed through the room, everyone winced. Jeez, that sounded painful. Everyone turned to face face Blaine and Kurt. Blaine was cupping his cheek.

"Ouch." He said.

"I am so sorry I hit you!" Kurt cried.

"Well I don't remember, so it's OK, I think."

"DAMIAN IS BRITTANY'S BITCH!" Santana screamed.

"What do you mean?" Damian said self-consciously.

"MY leprechaun, MY leprechaun, MY leprechaun." Santana jeered.

"Let's watch the next one." Puck said eagerly. Rachel got the other one up. It was during the spin the bottle game. Cameron was saying some garbled crap.

"_And I know this awesome game of spin the bottle is over, but I gotta kiss this person." Cameron said. _

"_Do it, do it, do it." Everyone chanted. _

"_And I have always wanted to say this, I think, anyway. So fuck it! THERE! I said it." Cameron grinned._

"_Cameron said a bad word." Brittany said, pointing at him accusingly._

"_Now kiss her! Or him!" Rachel cried from Damian's lap._

"Oh my god." Rachel covered her face. I looked at Cameron, he was stark white.

"Oh my lord, what have I done?" He said.

"Shh, the best part is coming up." Lindsay shushed, grinning from ear to ear.

"_But she might hate me for it." _

"_Just do it you baby" Blaine called._

"_Hey, I'm not a baby, I am not a baby, I'm 17."_

"_Then kiss her already!" Emily shouted, on Artie's lap._

"_Fine I will." Cameron got onto his knees and kissed Sarah, there was a collective 'ooh' around the circle. Sarah got up and pulled herself onto Cameron's lap and deepened the kiss._

While everyone sat watching the video with their mouths flopped open I grabbed Rachel's phone and turned the video off.

"That's enough of that." I said blankly.

"Hey!" Puck cried.

"So. This has been sufficiently awkward. I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you guys later, Emily, awesome party." I grabbed my bag and walked out the front door.

"Crap. Where the hell do I go from here?" I said to myself. Awesome, I had came to the party with Cameron, it was awkward enough knowing we'd kissed.

"Need a ride?" Cameron said behind me.

"No, I'll be fine. I can walk from here."

"We're 5 miles from your house."

"It'll be good. I could use a walk, with the hangover and all."

"I don't care, Sarah. I'd been wanting to kiss you for awhile now, after our duet and friend date to Breadstix, I just wished I had done it when I wasn't inebriated...I also wish I hadn't sworn. That was a bad idea."

"You did?" I smiled.

"Of course, because, they don't make girls as awesome as you back in Texas."

"Well they don't make boys like you here in Lima."

"So...Where do we go from here? Do you wanna go out?" Cameron shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back in forth like a total nerd.

"I'd like that." I smiled and hugged him.

"You wanna get a coffee?" Cameron asked.

"That sounds like a good idea Cammy."

**And finished! Did anyone notice the A Very Potter Musical quote I sneaked in there? So Review! Anyone liking Ramian/Damchel, Saramon/Camerah, Ertie/Armily? Any pairings you wanna see? Other than these I work on a lot of crack-ships, I don't know why I got Brittany and Blaine together, it was just the first boy I though of. =)**

**So review, comment, rate, any ideas for the story.**

**P.S I might add a couple of O/C's in, if you guys want. They'll be original O/C's and by that I mean characters made by you guys so make up a back-story and make sure it has these essentials;**

**Name**

**Age**

**Year in school**

**Appearance**

**Will they join Glee? Or be a Cheerio/Jock?**

**Audition song (If applicable)**

**What group what they be in?**

**Cultural background?**

**Who would they be friends with?**

**Why would they be enemies with?**

**Love interests?**

**Other things that I missed.**

**If you guys don't want anymore people then that's cool.**

**Ciao!**


	11. Not if I could Help it

**Alright someone made a character who's gonna be after Cameron and enemies with Sarah, I was kinda hoping someone would make a character like that. Haha. I have a bit of backstory and we might go into a little flashback for one of the characters.**

**Damian POV**

"Hey, check it out." I nodded to the front entrance where Sarah and Cameron had just come in. Sarah was looking up at Cameron talking to him, Cameron grinned and nodded. I saw him mouth 'Of course.' Sarah spotted us and grabbed one of Cameron's hands and pulled him forward.

"Alright!" Lindsay shouted.

"Yeah yeah, shut up Lindsay." Emily pulled out her wallet and gave her 20 bucks. The pair stopped in front of us, smiling innocently.

"Hey guys." Sarah said. Rachel was the first to speak.

"So! Do tell. When did you guys start dating?"

"Saturday afternoon after the party." Sarah smiled.

"At two-oh-seven." Cameron added.

"Awww." Lindsay and Emily sighed. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes, it's freaking adorable. Now I see Brittany so let's get the hell outta here." I said and starting backing away down the hall.

"You baby. Here. Give me your hand." Emily put her hand out. I eyed it nervously.

"Just take it!" She said impatiently. I grabbed it and watched as Brittany stopped in front of us.

"Hi Damian. I wanted to tell you that I'm dating some football player now and I'm totally over you. But you'll always be my little leprechaun. OK?" She ruffled my hair and bounced off. Emily dropped my hand.

"That was odd." Lindsay said.

"Even by Brittany's standards." Rachel nodded.

"People at this school are just odd. I mean look at this freak." Sarah pointed to Cameron, who nodded.

"Your gonna take that?" I asked.

"Nah." Cameron reached around and grabbed Sarah by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Cameron! You're lucky I'm wearing shorts." She shrieked.

"Is that really school appropriate?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm not making out with her. I just picked her up." Cameron said innocently.

"If my butt is in anyone's face. I'm sorry." Sarah said.

"Please. What you have doesn't even classify as a butt. It's so tiny. We need to get some fries into you." Emily shook her head.

"I dunno. That's a pretty fine derriere." Lindsay said poshily.

"Wow, you did not just say that." Rachel giggled.

"Cameron please put me down." Sarah asked.

"Gosh, ruin my fun." Cameron put her down.

"Woah, head rush. It's cool." Sarah stumbled a little and fell into Rachel's side.

"Have a nice relationship!" Two football jocks sneered as they threw orange slushy into Cameron and Sarah's faces. Lindsay and Emily shrieked and ducked out of its path, Rachel slid out of the way and crashed into me. Sarah wiped it from her eyes.

"God damn it. Sorry Cameron, times call for it."

"Don't worry." Cameron shook his head out, spraying little icy droplets on us.

"Eww." Rachel said, backing further down the hall.

"This is ridiculous. We live our dreams, you get shot down. You stand up for yourself, you get shot down. You do anything about your life, you get shot freaking down." Sarah through her hands up in frustration and stalked into the girls bathroom.

"I hate this school!" She called.

"Is she OK?" A girl asked. Rachel yelped and turned to face a Olive skinned girl with jet back hair.

**Sarah POV**

I cleaned the slushy from my eyes, sobbing all the while. I wanted it all to be perfect. Heck my senior year was actually going pretty well. I had awesome friends, the best boyfriend in the world, what more can you ask for? I left my rotten past behind. I pushed up the sleeve of my cardigan and gingerly touched a scar, it stinged a little.

"I'm not going back down that path. I'll be strong. You've got Cameron. You've got the others. Who cares about some stupid neanderthals who don't know how to dream?" I asked myself in the mirror. I walked into a cubicle and changed quickly, when I walked back out the girls were waiting with me with an unknown girl. At first glance, she frightened the crap outta me. At a better glance she seemed friendly and welcoming. She had the darkest hair I had ever seen, it was cropped short and her fringe hid her left eye which was a shame because she had gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, like Rachel. The one visible eye was covered in smoky eyeliner. She had on a black leather jacket which was open showing an 'Ungrateful Dead' tee and ripped black skinnies. It kinda looked like she had been taking fashion advice from the pink-haired witch.

"You alright?" Rachel asked.

"Fine. I'm not gonna let some stupid footballers ruin my day."

"You seemed pretty upset back there." The unknown girl mused.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm Marie Levine, but I swear to god don't call me Marie. Call me Mars or Levi. I hate Marie, it's prissy and girly. So call me Marine, I'll flat out ignore you. Anyway, I'm new. I came here from New York, I'm only a sophomore. I found you guys the least intimidating group of people so I was gonna ask for directions. But then you got really upset and ran off, so I was worried and came in with these guys to see if you were OK." She smiled.

"Oh. Well I'm Sarah. Don't mind my little break down back there. Just upset about being slushied." I grimaced. "How's Cameron?" I asked the others.

"He's outside waiting. He just finished changing a second ago. He's worried about you, you just kinda snapped." Lindsay explained.

"Sorry. I didn't mean too. Anyway, well it was nice meeting you Mars, I'm sure your better off asking Rachel for directions, she's been here all her life, I've been here for a week. Soo."

"Hey no problems. See ya." Marie smiled and waved, I dashed out of the toilets to Cameron who looked worried.

"You OK, Sarah?"

"I'm fine." I assured him.

"Sure?" Damian asked.

"Yes. Absolutely, positively fine."

"Good."

**Quinn POV**

I looked through my locker for my smokes.

"Shit." I hissed. My locker slammed shut and a I dodged out of the way in time.

"Who the hell?" I said, I looked up to see the familiar face of my cousin. We looked alike in so many ways. She had the same blonde, bouncy, curly hair I used to have. The same hazel eyes, the same face shape. Everything. I looked at her white blouse and blue skinnie jeans, then down at my outfit. A tight black tee, a leather vest, black shorts, ripped fishnet stockings and fingerless gloves. My pink hair. Yeah, there's the difference.

"Wow Quinn, look at you. Not looking so good." She shrugged.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, Carmel was boring. Not that good a cheer-leading team y'know? Well, better arm candy here anyway. But forget about that that. What the hell are you wearing. You look like a gothic prostitute."

"Good." I rolled my eyes and walked away. Sheila would have some cigarettes anyway, no way was I standing here listening to my bitch of a cousin. She ran up after me.

"So, what are you depressed that your baby daddy doesn't want you anymore." I turned and slapped her across the face, her head snapped to the side and the sound of the the impact echoed through the hall.

"You don't know shit Amy, so back off! And leave me the hell alone." I hissed and walked off.

**Emily POV**

"Pink-haired witch just attacked some kid." I said.

"Should we see if she's OK?" Sarah asked.

"I think we should. The girl looks familiar." Rachel said.

"I think we should." Cameron nodded.

"Yeah same." Lindsay agreed.

"Well, I'll just follow you guys." Damian shrugged. We walked over to the girl who was still standing in shock in the hallway.

"Hey, are you OK?" Rachel asked, tapping the girl on the shoulder. She turned around and Rachel jumped.

"Quinn?" She asked.

"Uh no. I am in no way close to that train-wreck. I'm Amy, her cousin."

"Cousin? She just slapped you across the face." Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, it happens. I just insulted her baby daddy. Whatever." Amy rolled her eyes. The bell rang.

"Oh shoot." Lindsay said. "Our home room is on the other side of this building, we gotta be quick Sarah, we'll bet detention if we're late."

"Crap." Sarah leaned up to give Cameron a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you in Chemistry."

"Yes, yes you will." Cameron smiled at her and Sarah ran off after Lindsay.

"Oh barf. Please." Amy shook her head. "Isn't that just freaking adorable?"

"Right. Anyway. Us three need to get a move on." Rachel said grabbing hold of Damian's and Cameron's hands and dragged them down the hall. I waved to Amy and set off down the hall. Amy ran up after me.

"Hey, just a second." She called. I stopped and turned to her.

"Yes?"

"What is the deal between the hot tall guy and the short cutie?"

"Cutie?"

"Well isn't she cute? She looks like 12 years old. But anyway back to my question."

"That's Sarah and Cameron, they're dating."

"Dating? Since when?"

"Since Saturday afternoon at two-oh-seven after a big party and were trying to figure out what happened. We were watching videos from our phones and we realised Cameron had kissed Sarah. Sarah got all upset because people were laughing. And it was funny, Cameron is a very major Christian. Anyway, Cameron ran our after her and I guess they've been dating ever since."

"Is that how they met? A party?"

"No we're in Glee-club together. And we all just met through Rachel. The brunette."

"Yeah. yeah. Continue."

"Yeah she was helping us around the school cuz all us are new here. Anyway, Cameron was originally dating this other girl. But then they broke up cuz the girl was like using him. Anyway, we did a duet assignment in Glee and the prize was a trip to the restaurant here. Anyway during the duet, Sarah and Cameron kissed, won the assignment and went on a 'friend' date to the restaurant. Then the party was the next day. Basically it. Now I gotta go."

**Amy POV**

Dating? I smirked. Not if I could help it. I may be a sophomore. But I have a reputation to build. Cameron is mine. Little miss Red-head didn't stand a chance. I spotted the infamous cheer-leading coach Sue Sylvester and ran up to her. Step 1 of getting popular is in effect.

**Cameron POV**

I watched as Sarah scribbled in her notebook, not even looking up at the notes Mrs Abates had ordered us to copy.

"What to writing there?" I asked, leaning over her shoulder. Sarah leaned up and smiled at me.

"It's a surprise." She told me.

"Is it now?"

"MmmHmm. Your 18th birthday is coming up right?"

"Yeah, month and half."

"Cool."

"When's yours so I can be prepared."

"Cammy, you don't have to worry. It's all the way at the end of the year." She grinned and grabbed her chemistry book.

"Better get THESE notes down." She rolled her eyes and scratched her pen across the paper quickly. I nodded.

"Excuse me?" The pretty red-head who helped judge the duet competition stood in the door.

"Yes, Miss Pillsbury?"

"I need Cameron Mitchell and Sarah Taylor." I raised an eyebrow, Sarah looked over at me with the same confused look. I grabbed my notebook, as Sarah reached for hers I shook her hand away and grabbed it.

"Come on." I grabbed Sarah's hand. We went to the door and looked questionably at Miss Pillsbury.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"There's been an accident."

"Who's hurt?" Sarah said.

"You'll see. I shouldn't say anything till we get to the hospital." Miss Pillsbury started walking down the hall at quick pace.

"It has to be one of our friends. If it was one of our parent why would we both have to go?" Sarah said.

"Yeah." I spotted the Amy girl from this morning except she was in one of the cheer-leading outfits and her hair was in a ponytail. She caught my eye and gave me a grin, flipping her hair a little. Was she flirting? I didn't speculate on it much because as we walked out into the carpark we were greeted with a tearful Rachel flinging herself at us.

"It's horrible. I can't believe this happened." She sobbed.

"What? Will someone please tell us what happened?" Sarah said. I caught Miss Pillsbury shaking her head at Rachel.

"We can't. We need to wait till the hospital."

"Damn it." Sarah shook her head.

(time warp)

Miss Pillsbury moved through the hospital quickly. Emily and Lindsay were talking in hurried whispers.

"No. No, I don't think she would do it for attention."

"I'm just saying Linds. I mean. She said sorry but she is probably feeling jealous as hell right now."

"I still don't reckon she would do something like this just to get attention." Damian patted me on the back.

"I'd love to tell ya what's going on mate. But I guess you'll find out in a minute."

"This way guys. She's in here." Miss Pillsbury opened a door and the first thing we saw was a mess of fiery red hair.

"Marissa?" I asked. Rachel nodded tearfully.

"Yeah. She fainted in Biology. Nobody knew what had happened. But once the school nurse arrived and called the paramedics. Something was up. Apparently she's just been starving herself for the past week. She...She..." Rachel choked up.

"She nearly died. She's nearly dead now. She's hasn't moved or anything since she fainted." Damian said quietly.

"So...is she in a Coma? Is she going to be OK?" Sarah said hurriedly, walking closer to Marissa's bed.

"The doctors don't know yet. There hasn't been any new news." Emily said.

"There was a note. Addressed to Sarah and Cameron." Miss Pillsbury pulled a letter from her jacket and gave it to Sarah who had a free hand. She opened it and read through it before speaking aloud.

"_Dear Cameron and Sarah_

_This isn't a suicide note. It's note of apology. I didn't do this on purpose. I guess. I want to be perfect. And this is how I tread to perfect. Slowly and surely killing away everything. I wish you guys a lifetime of happiness. Maybe we'll back on speaking terms again someday. Someday... I love you both with all my heart, same with the others. I knew you for a short while but it was worth a lifetime of memories. I know some of you may hate me – Lindsay, Emily – But I mean no antogonism. I hope we can talk again, at the moment I'll take the cowards way out and slip this under your front door._

_Marissa."_

"What the heck does that even mean?" Emily asked, eyebrow raised.

"She's anorexic. I thought she was better. Maybe after the break-up and starting to date Finn. Seeing me and Sarah together. Something must have snapped. She relapsed. I'm sure she'll be fine. God is with her." I took hold of one Marissa's hands and squeezed. Sarah followed suit.

"I'm gonna settle in here." Sarah said, pulling a chair up.

"Me too." I nodded.

"We'll stay." The others agreed.

"Alright, well I can stay with you guys for a little while." Miss Pillsbury told us.

"I can sing a song." Rachel offered.

"Thanks Rachel. Maybe later." I told her.

**OK, sorry it took so long to finish and upload. I've just been super-duper busy. Please comment. What do you think of the new characters?**


	12. I'm Not Perfect

**Yaaaay next chapter. No glee for Australia this week thanks to 'The Renovators.' So I'm extremely unhappy. I'm gonna make up for it by watching episode upon episode of Glee and writing more fictions. At least I got Supernatural still =) Speaking of Supernatural, I'm writing a Supernatural/Glee crossover fic, it's Dean and Quinn based with some Rachel and Sam, so if you like that sorta thing, go have a look-see =)**

**Amy POV**

I found Quinn after school hiding under the bleachers crying. She had a phone next to her. I knew for a fact it wasn't hers. I saw a picture of her baby daddy and her baby.

"Rough day?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Fuck off." She said quietly.

"Excuse me for trying to help. Jeez, is this Beth?" Quinn nodded.

"Where did you get this picture?"

"It's Shelby's phone. Her adopted mother."

"You regret giving Beth to her?" Quinn nodded again.

"Well get her back. Stop moping around, get up and get Beth back. Prove that Shelby is an unfit mother."

"Shelby won't let me near Beth to try."

"Well then we have to turn you back to normal Quinn."

"I'm never going back to that girl."

"Well then your never going to get your baby back."

"Will you help? I know we don't normally see eye to eye. But I could use your help."

"I'll help. But I'll need your help on something too."

"OK. Thanks Amy."

"No worries. Come on, let's get you cleaned and refreshed. Ready to get your baby back."

"OK."

**Cameron POV**

Sarah stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. It was around 10 at night. I called my parents and Sarah's parents. Rachel had been the first to leave with Miss Pillsbury at 3-ish. Lindsay and Emily ran off on their parents orders at about 7. Damian had been the last to leave, her fought with his Dad on staying but was rushed out at 9thirty. Sarah dozed off shortly after. I sighed.

"Come on Marissa. Wake up." I said softly.

"Do you need sleep?" Sarah asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"Alright. Any signs?"

"Nothing yet. A doctor came, checked her pulse. Everything is normal. She just doesn't want to wake up."

"She has god with her." Sarah smiled grimly and held Marissa's hand.

"Come on Rissa, get your butt up." Nothing. "We should keep talking to her." She continued. "Marissa, I'm sorry for kicking you out. That was a bit mean. We were all a bit less than friendly. You've made friends with Mercedes. Your dating a star quarterback. You've got an amazing voice. That's enough to get you up?" Sarah joked half-heartedly.

"Marissa. Wake up please. I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Bit less than friendly?" She croaked hoarsely.

"Okay, that is a bit of an understatement." Sarah hugged Marissa.

"I'm sorry too." Marissa told us.

"You gotta stop saying sorry, mate. It's out fault too."

"It just comes out. Did Finn come by?" Sarah shook her head.

"He's a bit dopey." Marissa stated.

"Quit changing the subject, Marissa. I thought you were better." I said.

"I was." Marissa played with an eyelet on the blanket.

"What happened?" Sarah asked.

"I'm stressed. I mean dating Finn, if you've seen the girls he's dated in the past. Quinn, Santana, Brittany."

"Woah, back it up. Quinn, the pink-haired witch? Santana the bitch and Brittany the bimbo?"

"The cheerleaders with perfect bodies. I'm not that. I'm not perfect. I'm flawed."

"Honey your perfect." Sarah shook her head. "It's besides the point anyway, nobody is perfect. Quinn; she had a baby! Santana; she's a bitch with psychotic issues. Brittany; she's..."

"Special?" I offered.

"See nobody is perfect. You can't keep reaching for perfect. I tried. Lord knows I tried to be perfect. Trust me, it didn't get me in a good place. Look where 'perfect' got you. In a hospital bed. Be you. Be the beautiful girl we both know you are."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I mean it. I know how you feel."

"Thanks Sarah. What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"To be perfect. You said you tried to be perfect and it didn't get you in a good place. What did you do?"

"That's not what we're focusing on. This is you. I'm better now. Have been for three years." I looked at Sarah and tried to catch her eye but she avoided me.

"Thanks you guys, for being here for me." Marissa smiled.

"Should we get a doctor? Tell em your up and at 'em?" Sarah grinned.

"No...not yet. They'd probably make me eat something." Marissa protested. I started to say something before she cut me off.

"I will...I'm just...I don't feel like it. Like if I eat, I'll throw up."

"Don't worry. Just be slow. Don't rush into it. I'm not saying you should but, they have pills that help." Sarah suggested quietly.

"Sarah, what did you do?" Marissa said hardly.

"We don't need to worry about me." Sarah smiled. "Now. I need sleep. Cameron do you want the couch?"

"You're not sleeping here are you?" Marissa protested.

"Oh, sorry, do you want us to leave?" I joked.

"No. Please don't go."

"Never said we were." Sarah smiled at her and lie on the armchair.

**Sarah POV**

The following morning, Mr Schue stopped by the hospital early in the morning to check on Marissa and drop me and Cameron off at our houses so we could change before school. I hugged Cameron and waved to Mr Schue before running into my house. Mum was pacing the floor nervously.

"Hey mum."

"Sarah, where the hell have you been?"

"At the hospital. Didn't Cameron call?"

"Yeah, he called. I get phoned at 8 at night by a BOY, who says your in the hospital with him."

"Yeah. Marissa had an issue."

"Well honey, he could've been a bit more specific. Don't you remember Townsville."

"Yeah mum, I remember Townsville. Been trying not too. So thank you so very much for reminding me." I snapped.

"Don't snap at me Sarah."

"Well I don't need to be reminded about what back there OK? We came HERE so I could forget!"

"You now, sometimes I still don't think your OK."

"I'm fine mum. I'm perfect."

"Really? You never talk to me."

"Because you are a physical reminder of why I did what I did! I don't want to talk to you."

"Sarah, don't talk to me like that. You know it wasn't my fault."

"No, it wasn't but you never did shit to stop it! So thank you very freaking much. Does it make you feel better? Knowing it was your fault mum? Your just so loving and caring and warm hearted."

"Sarah, don't..."

"No. Mum, you don't. I'm getting changed then I'm going to school."

"You come straight back home afterwards."

"Yeah whatever."

(time warp)

I found Cameron in the halls talking with Damian and Rachel. I looked down to see Damian and Rachel were holding hands. I walked up to them and grabbed hold of one of Cameron's hands.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sarah, you're late. You missed the epic partnering-ship that is now Damchel." Cameron laughed.

"Yeah, how exactly did that happen?" I asked.

"Well, Damian went up to Rachel, pulled her into that classroom and when they came out, they were holding hands." Cameron shrugged. Rachel blushed.

"How's Marissa?" She asked.

"Better. We couldn't get her to eat anything. But better." I explained. "Where's Emily and Lindsay?"

"Dunno. Haven't seen them since last night. I got a text saying they had important business." Rachel sighed.

"Who knows with those two." Damian laughed.

"GUYS! GRAB HER!" I heard a voice shout and was grabbed from behind and pulled into a classroom. I was dropped into a chair. Hard.

"Ow! Come on guys. What did we accomplish here?" I looked at Emily.

"You're lying to us." Lindsay crossed her arms.

"About what?"

"Your mum called this morning. Said we need to talk to you." Emily explained.

"No...She didn't." I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard a zipper opening and looked up. Emily had reached into her bag and grabbed a photo frame.

"No, don't show them! Please don't show them!" I cried.

"Sarah, we're your friends we need to see the real you." Lindsay said sadly.

"No don't! That's not the real me. Please. You can't see her. None of you."

"Sarah, what's going on?" Cameron asked, squatting in front of me.

"Don't show them, Emily." I whispered, tears leaking out, Cameron wiped them away.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"It's...It's hard. I didn't want to show you." I said.

"Your mum told us, what happened. Why you moved here. Then she gave us this." Emily nodded toward the frame.

"Emily, don't do this. You're my friend. You wouldn't do this to me." I sobbed.

"It's for the best." Lindsay told me and Emily put the frame on the desk in front of me. Photo side up and I looked into the mirror of what I was. Who I still am inside. Colourless, messy hair. Round, chubby face, pimples, dull blue eyes, pale skin. I pushed the frame off the table, the glass shattering on the floor.

"Is that you Sarah?" Rachel asked.

"It was me. In Queensland, during my first years of high school. I went to a high school in far north Queensland. I got teased a lot because I was fatter than everyone else. Live on the coast, just about everyone is a size 2. I was a size 14, at thirteen years of age. I binged on junk food, I had acne really bad. My hair was just a mess, I would never go outside because I was ashamed of myself."

"What happened Sarah? Your so thin and bright now." Rachel pushed.

"My mum got a boyfriend. Who was abusive toward me. He would call me names like 'porky' and 'fat-ass'. And you know what I had to go through therapy because of it. But I don't care." I noticed my voice taking on a harder edge though the ringing in my ears. "Because his abuse made me do something about it."

"What did you do?" Cameron asked, his face lined with worry.

"I started becoming obsessive about exercise. I would run two kilometres everyday before and after school. I did gymnastics, dance lessons. After about a year I got down to a size 8. I started going on a crazy diet, my acne cleared up the tiniest part. I got to a size 6. I still wasn't good enough. I was still being teased my my mums perfect boyfriend. One day I fought back. That's when I got this." I held my arm up and pushed back the sleeve of my cardigan to reveal the thin red line on my arm. "I yelled back at him and he cut me with a knife." Damian shook his head.

"No, that bastard!" Rachel shrieked.

"What did your mum do? Surely she broke up with him?" Cameron asked.

"My mum didn't do anything. When he threw pizza at me saying 'here fatty. Eat your food and shut up.' My mum laughed!"

"Oh, Sarah." Rachel said.

"That's when I started throwing up and stopped eating all together. It wasn't until I was down to a size zero last year, had died my hair and bought contacts did people actually want to notice me. I had friends. Then one day in History I passed out. I woke up in a hospital two weeks later. Then my mum stood up and did something. She broke up with him and we moved here. In the middle of virtual no where. Away from him. I got home schooled for the rest of the year until I was better. I started eating healthy and managed a normal weight. Got put on medication to stop me from doing it again. I'm happy now, as a size 4, better than I was as 14 or zero. That girl down there." I pointed to that picture. "She is gone and she's never coming back. All that talk about being perfect. That was true. I realized that hey, it doesn't matter if we're a little chubby, or don't see yourself as a flawless cheerleader. Everyone's flawed. Even perfect cheerleaders. That's the truth. Go ahead and hate me for lying."

"We wouldn't hate you." Damian shook his head.

"We're you're friends Sarah. We love you no matter what." Cameron hugged me.

"Thanks guys." Someone slammed open the door and sobbing trailed in. We all turned to see a face framed with blonde hair.

**Finished. So, what do you think of Sarah's backstory. I was watching 'Born this Way.' And got the idea from Lucy. So, who do we think the blonde is? Amy, Quinn, Brittany? Review and let me know.**


	13. I'm Not Doing This

**To my one avid reviewer thank you! Your reviews are what make me write this. I'm going to be flat out soon. Only have 7 weeks of school, then 6 weeks summer holidays then I'm a senior! Grade 10, here I come xD I applied for my first job at Subway! Anyone worked there? Tell me if it's good XD Anyway next to chapter.**

**Sarah POV**

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked the unknown blonde who looked up, Rachel squeaked and jumped back.

"Quinn? Your hair. It's long. Wow, good extensions."

"I'm not Quinn! I'm Amy!"

"Oh sorry. You look a lot like her." Rachel blushed.

"What's the matter?" I asked, stepping closer, wiping away my own tears.

"Well, I have a crush on...Noah Puckerman and he shot me down. I've never felt so bad." She sobbed into my shoulder.

"Aw honey. Dios mio, boys here are awful. Well not counting you two." Emily added quickly to Damian and Cameron who looked up offendly.

"Don't worry Amy, Puckerman's a douche." Rachel told her.

"I just, I want to fit in. I can't if I get shot down! I'm a cheerleader, how could I get shot down?"

"Yeah, that's pretty unlike Puckerman." Rachel said, raising an eyebrow, confused then shrugging. I felt an idea forming and stepped back and walked over to Cameron.

"Cammie, I feel really bad for her. Do you think, maybe...we could..." I trailed off.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, maybe we could invite her to Breadstix with us. Find someone else for her, if not at least she doesn't have to be alone."

"Sarah, I reckon that's a wonderful and caring idea. OK."

"OK, thanks Cammie." I walked back to Amy. "Amy, do you want to come to Breadstix with me and Cameron tonight?"

"Really? No...I couldn't I'd be such a third wheel."

"No you won't. Please? It'll make you feel better, you can scope out the hot guys. Come on."

"Alright. Thanks." Amy threw her arms around my neck and bear hugged me, I gasped for air.

"Can't. Breathe. Help!" Amy let go and smiled apologetically.

"My bad. I'm just excited and happy I made friends here, other than Quinn, but she doesn't count." The bell rang and we all said goodbye to Amy and rushed off. She waved and mouthed thank you again.

**Amy POV**

I watched as the door closed behind Damian and smirked. Dumb bitches fell for my pity party. I looked at the shattered glass and frame.

"What the?" I picked up the picture and looked at the familiar stranger, she looked like Sarah, but not really. The Sarah I was knew today was kinda quirky cute. This Sarah was a beast. All chubby and pale and covered in zits. It looked like Sarah, but it wasn't.

"God, that's frightening." I murmured. Holy hell, it was Sarah before she was cute! Look at how fat she was, I would be embarrassed to be seen in daylight. Maybe one of her friends jumped and knocked the photo in fear. This picture is so going on the internet. Maybe print a couple hundred copies and throw them all through the school like in Mean Girls. I grinned.

"Sarah, your going to learn the first lesson about Head Bitches in Charge. Never stand between them and what they want." I said to thin air and hid the picture in my bag.

**Quinn POV**

I want my pink hair back. It defined me and how I was feeling. But I want Beth more than pink hair. I talked to Shelby, she agreed that if I stay on track she'd let me see Beth in person. I joined New Direction's again and started going to the Booty Camp which was actually just as well, because just because I'm a cheerleader it doesn't mean I can dance. Amy runs through the hall to catch up with me.

"Plan is a go. Gotta be at Breadstix by seven!"

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Amy smirked.

"You'll see Quinn, you'll see."

"Why do you want to do this Amy? There are so many other boys in this school. I'm trying at redemption and if Shelby knows I'm helping you break some porr girls heart I could lose Beth."

"Quinn, stop being such a loser."

"Amy, I don't think I should do this."

"Quinn, man up. You promised I helped you turn back to little Miss Peroxide. SO help me steal Cameron or I tell Shelby that you're after Beth. Got it?"

"You bribing little-"

"Ah ah ah. Now, are you in or out?"

"Fine, I'm in, but not happy!"

"Don't care Quinnie." She sneered before strutting off.

"Bitch." I hissed under my breath.

**Marie 'Levi' POV**

"Mars!" Lara shouted. I jumped and turned to face her.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking guilty.

"Your not paying attention to me."

"Sorry. Does anyone know that group over there?" I asked pointed to a relatively large group sitting on the steps of the courtyard. It had just about every kind of clique and race. Which was odd because here everyone was split. There was my group 'the punks', footballers, hockey players, asians, nerds, band people. This group had everyone. There was a black girl, two guys holding hands, a gothic asian, two cheerleaders, three football players, a nerd. Just everyone.

"That's glee club. Don't go near them. They'll kill your rep." Shara told me.

"That's a lot of people for a group that'll kill your rep." I noted.

"Yeah, they don't care. There all kind of weird though for instance. The two cheerleaders Santana and Brittany. Santana; closeted lesbian. Brittany; bimbo- both sluts. The football players. Puck; dumbass man-whore. Finn; looks like a cabbage patch kid. Mike; total Asian stereotype geek. Those two guys holding hands, it wasn't a dare they're gay. I'd stay away, they're toxic." Alora said.

"Alright then." I said uncertainly. I liked to sing, I had a pretty mad voice too, like Adele. But I liked my group now, they were like me, punk. There wasn't anyone punk in the Glee club. Maybe that Gothic Asian girl, I'd probably be friends with her. I couldn't tell my new found friends how I wanted to join the glee club though. I heard of how accepting they were. How one of the girls on the Cheerio's got pregnant and the Glee club back her up and accepted her. I wanted someone behind me. The girls I hang out with now, they were nice and more my style but still. I decided I would schedule an audition for after school. The girls were usually the first ones bolting out of the school. Perfect.

"What happens if you do join glee club?" I asked.

"Well a. Why would you want to? and b. You get slushied a lot, bullied by coach Sylvester, the usual teasing." Alora shrugged.

"You wouldn't join anyway!" Lara said.

"Yeah why would you have to worry about that anyway?" Shara asked and I shrugged.

"Just curious." I turned back to the glee club group and watched as the cheerleaders danced around the group and the gothic asian got up and did a little jig on the spot. They looked like they were having more fun than me.

**Cameron POV**

"In favour of Quinn rejoining the unholy trinity and New Direction's I would like to do a dance with my best-friend Brittany." Santana announced, Quinn shook her head.

"No don't dance!" She laughed. Santana stood up and took Brittany's hand, the pair waltzed around the group, Tina got up and did a tiny dance on the spot. Sarah followed suit and copied Tina. Emily and Lindsay started to waltz around like Brittany and Santana. Kurt, Mercedes and Blaine all danced in a group. Mike through together some elaborate choreography putting the other dancers to shame. Rachel stood up and pulled Damian to his feet despite his protests, they simply jumped up and down. The only people still sitting was me, Finn, Quinn and Artie. Sarah danced over and held a hand out.

"Well? Are you gonna join me or what?" She asked.

"Of course I will madam." I stood up and bowed, Sarah pulled me into waltzing position.

"Get over here you egg." She giggled, I noticed Quinn get up and join Mercedes and the boys. Finn just stood and smiled, afraid to dance I presumed. People walking past were groaning and telling us to get a life. People at the bottom the stairs booed, but we didn't care. What I didn't understand is why we randomly started dancing, I'm guessing Quinn was a big addition in the group. We mustn't of heard the bell ran because we finally stopped everyone was gone and Mr Schue was watching us.

"Wow guys!" He beamed.

"Oh Mr Schue...Um, when did the bell go?" Rachel asked.

"Bout 20 minutes ago. I was wondering why none of you were in glee club."

"Yeah. We were just happy Quinnie is back in Glee club." Brittany hugged Quinn.

"Guys, I am so impressed that you have such a strong unity. Even with out new members who have only been with us for a week. But what I am really impressed by was how you can throw together some random dance moves and make it look so organised." Kurt raised his hand. "Yes Kurt, you still have to go to Booty Camp." He continued.

"Damn it." He clicked his fingers.

"I've never seen everyone so happy and united without someone getting hurt." Mr Schue said happily.

"Oh, yeah, it's probably cuz I wasn't actually dancing." Finn put his hand up.

"Yeah. We still have to work on that." Mr Schue trailed off.

"Mr Schue? Can we have practice out here? I mean, it's such a nice day. Maybe we would have a nice practice with all the birdies singing with us." Brittany said. Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing and looked at me. I smiled at her. Mr Schue grinned and looked at the rest of us.

"What do you think guys?"

"Sure." Some people shrugged, others simply nodded. Mr Schue shrugged.

"Why not then?"

**Amy POV**

After Cheerio's practice I walked out towards the courtyard to get to my car in the back carpark. I walked into the open area of the courtyard and was stunned to see people were actually still here. I noticed that Gothic Asian at once, she stood out like a sore thumb, then I realised Rachel was there and the teacher in front of them talking was the curly headed douche of director Coach Sylvester was always ragging out. And the two cheerleaders who were always dodging out on practice, I told coach they were skipping but she turned a blind eye cuz they were her stars. Whatever, she was going to crack and curly is going down. I saw Cameron and then Sarah. Damian was next to him and I saw his lips mouth something, it must have been funny cuz all the people within earshot started laughing, while everyone was cracking up I watched Cameron grab Sarah from around the waist and pull her into his lap. I groaned. Well crap, Cameron was into Sarah, that make sit harder to make him ditch the toddler. Whatever I'm hot news at McKinley, soon I'll have to start tossing boys away, but first Cameron. I smiled and strutted down through the courtyard up the stairs where the New Directions were seated.

"Hey losers. You have permission to use the Choir room after school times, not the courtyard. You're trespassing. Oh and Sandbags, Bimbo; you might wanna stop ditching Cheerio's practice. Coach Sylvester won't be happy." I sneered before continuing up the stairs I heard Emily behind me.

"Well she bounced back fast." Lindsay, Rachel and Damian all made sounds of agreement. I rolled my eyes and turned back, Quinn was looking back after me with 'what the hell' look on her face. I raised my eyebrows at her and walked down the industrial stairs to my car.

**Damian POV**

"Alright guys, so this week we will be doing on big group number which will show the road we've taken for glee club and the time you've spent in high school."

"But Mr Schue it's only the beginning of the year, shouldn't we wait?" Quinn asked.

"I was thinking that but you guys are going to be so busy at the end of the year with graduation and senior prom and and of year exams and finding colleges. I think it's better to be doing this big iconic number which will be...performed...at the Senior graduation." Mr Schue finished quietly.

"What? Oh hell to the no Mr Schue, we'll be a joke at the end of our school year." Mercedes complained.

"Guys, Principal Figgins asked me if we could perform at the graduation and we are going to do it. We've performed at assembly's, competition, in classrooms, at prom so I know we can do this. Who cares if we're a joke, we can show everyone else in this school that we are the bigger person."

"Guys we can do this." Rachel said.

"Yeah, it's just one song, how bad can it be?" I agreed with Rachel.

"Alright, what's the song?" Santana asked. Mr Schue grinned before saying the songs name.

"We will be singing Matchbox 20's How Far We've Come." He announced. There were some yeses through the group.

"Alright guys, I'm going to call Holly and discuss costumes with her and get back to you, I'll see you all tomorrow." He clapped and everyone stood up to run of their separate ways. Sarah hugged Cameron.

"I'll see you at Breadstix tonight." She smiled up at him.

"OK." Cameron kissed her on the forehead and walked off down the industrial stairs. Sarah waved to us and walked down the steps toward the back part of the school to the bus stop. I grabbed hold of Rachel's hand waved to Lindsay and Emily who went to the front carpark. Rachel waved goodbye and rushed over to her car, on my way to my car I noticed that Amy girl girl fighting with Amy. I shrugged and got into my car. It's none of my business to go up and see what was going on.


	14. You broke her heart

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I'm happy you like it. So it's my birthday next week! But that's not important, what's important is this chapter! The beginning POV is just filler because I had to make it longer so it might e a bit boring, it's just talking about clothes so a bit of warning to you guys. Enjoy.**

**Rachel POV**

"So why are you worried about this date?" I asked Sarah.

"I'm worried because of Amy. You saw how she turned from heartbroken to bitch in the matter of a couple of hours." She pulled open her close and slid some clothes across the rack.

"Yeah." I agreed. I took the silence to look at her fashion style. Her closet was full of bright colours - red,yellow,green,pink and blue but there was also darker items like tank tops and blazers. It was hard to pin point her exact fashion sense it was like mix of quirky 'out-there' items and fashionable, sensible clothes. Like a mix of Brittany and Quinn. She pulled out a black and white body-suit, a cropped shirt with a lady beetle on it and a pair of high-rise jeans with a flowery pattern. She walked into her bathroom and came out with a pair of lace-up ankle boot wedges.

"What do you reckon?" She asked.

"I think you look beautiful in everything. Where do you get all your clothes? You have a mountain." I nodded to her closet.

"I buy a lot of it online. Ebay mostly, but I have some Forever 21, Urban Outfitters and Anthropologie in there. Anthropologie is pretty expensive which is the problem." She explained and walked into her bathroom.

"I had like three jobs once upon a time!" She called through the door.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah it sucked!"

"How did you manage?"

"Alright. If it meant I was out of the house." She walked out.

"How do I look?"

"Perfect. Cameron's jaw is going to drop to the floor and little miss Cheerleader is going to see who's the loser – her."

"Thanks. Now, what's going on between you and Damian?"

"I love him. He's so sweet and charming and funny."

"And you've been dating for two days." Sarah added, I threw a pillow at her.

"Yes but I've known him for longer than that."

"What about Finn?"

"That was train-wreck to begin with." I rolled my eyes and Sarah's phone beeping made me jump and fall off her bed. Sarah giggled and answered her phone.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh hey! Oh really? Yeah, I was just gonna catch a lift with Rachel, she's going to be on her way to Damo's anyway. Yeah..You don't – you already are? OK, be there in a sec." She finished the call and looked at me.

"Cameron's out front."

"Aww, he came to pick you up?"

"Yes, he did. Come on." Sarah picked up her little beaded bag from Thailand and slung it over her shoulder.

"Going out with Cameron!" She called to her mum.

"Don't have sex!" She called.

"Yep." We walked out into the brisk summer nights air.

"Ooh, bit chilly tonight." Sarah acknowledged.

"Yeah, it's a bit odd. Maybe it's a sign."

"You into the whole supernatural thing?"

"No, I was just joking." I waved to Cameron and and hugged Sarah.

"I'm off." I told her and walked over to my car.

**Sarah POV**

Cameron grinned as I got into the front of his car.

"You look beautiful."

"You're too sweet." I smiled.

"You're still beautiful."

"You're still sweet, Cameron I can go all night like this bit it would be unfair to Amy who's been heartbroken. So do you want to continue on the way there?" I grinned.

"Your on."

(time warp)

We walked into Breadstix still bickering on who was better. I spotted Amy, she stood out in her Cheerio's uniform. I pointed her out and we joined her.

"Hello Amy, did we keep you waiting long?" I greeted.

"Eh, not really." She shrugged.

"So, have you set your sights on anyone else? There's gotta be someone better than Puckerman. Trust me. The 4 hours I knew him were not the best."

"Hmm? Oh, forget Puckerman. There's always someone better and I've found him."

"Well that's good. You should never be stuck on the one boy who's a complete jerk to you." I encouraged, Cameron nodded.

"So what was curly talking about at Glee club?" She changed the subject.

"Mr Schue?" Cameron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Mr Schue." Amy said.

"He wants us to sing at the Senior Graduation." He replied.

"It's gonna be awesome." I smiled.

"And embarrassing as all hell. Why would you perform? Did you hear what some people were saying while you guys were getting your groove on in the courtyard?"

"No..." I trailed off.

"Can't have been that bad." Cameron shrugged.

"I would be ashamed to go out in public if someone said something like that. Maybe you should work on your dignity."

"Riiight. I'll be back in sec Cam, I have to go to the bathroom." I eyed Amy who was twisting some hair around her finger.

"Gotchya." He nodded knowingly. I got up from my chair and walked around to the bathroom's. I noticed that Quinn girl.

"Hi, Quinn. What are you doing here? On a date?" I asked kindly. She looked at me sadly.

"No, just here to show you what your boyfriend does behind your back." She grabbed my shoulders and faced me back to my table. I saw Amy and Cameron kissing. I felt the shatter of my heart and bubbling of tears, it was soon masked by anger. I jerked away from Quinn's grasp.

"Bitch." I hissed. I stormed up to the table and grabbed my purse.

"Nice." I snapped and walked out of the front entrance.

**Cameron POV**

I pulled from Amy's death grip and watched as the Sarah stormed out the door. I turn to stare at Amy.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself."

"Amy, I'm dating Sarah, not you. You just...You can't go and do that. You should not only think about how Sarah's feeling right now, but how I feel. What happened goes every single moral fibre in my body. I cheated on my girlfriend. I can't take that back and I may have just lost someone I really care about. I really hope you enjoy having that on your conscious." I stood up and followed Sarah.

"Whatever loser." I heard Amy say.

**Quinn POV**

I watched as Cameron...politely told Amy off? I couldn't help but feel smug that Amy had been rejected. I felt bad for Sarah, I knew first hand what it felt like to be cheated on. I waited until Cameron had left and joined Amy.

"So?"I asked.

"He shot me down. Whatever, he was dork. Sarah can have him." She shrugged.

"See I'm not sure that's going to happen. I saw it in her eyes. She was shattered. I'm sure she must have been through some adversity in her life. Something was different about her when she saw you. It's like she cracked.

"Whatever. They both SUCK and I don't give a crap. My rep has already gone up as a heartbreaker. And trust me, it's about to go up a whole lot higher." She stood up and blew a kiss. "Later."

"What is wrong with you?" I said to thin air as she left.

**Sarah POV**

I could have called one if the others but I felt like a good walk would get this out of my system, even if it was a bit cooler than usual. I wish I had tissues. I was pretty sure I had run out of tears in Queensland. That I had nothing left to cry. Obviously I was wrong. I wiped away some of the wet on my cheek.

"Sarah!" Cameron called. Don't turn back. Keep walking. Ignore him.

"Sarah please stop." He pleaded. Keep walking. Ignore him.

"Can we talk?" IGNORE HIM.

"Please? Sarah?" I stopped and turned to glare at him.

"I have nothing to say to you Cameron. I thought you were different.

You know what I felt when I saw you kissing her. It felt like my heart imploded. Do you even care? Obviously not enough if your off snogging that...bitch." I bit through my teeth.

"Sarah, please let me explain."

"You broke my heart Cameron. Right now, I don't want an explanation. I want to go home and watch those sappy love story movies and eat tons of chocolate and ice cream and have a cry. I think I deserve that right now." I turned and started to walk away. "Maybe I'll go throw it all up too. If I'm not as perfect as Miss Cheerleader." I added.

(time warp)

"He did what!" Rachel shrieked.

"H-h-he..." I shook my head and grabbed more tissues.

"This doesn't sound like Cameron." Lindsay said.

"Yeah. He's too Christian and well...nice. He wouldn't go kissing Amy, he's totally into you." Emily nodded.

"I'm sorry if you don't believe me. Right now, I don't care. Just...Can all of you go please. Sorry I dragged you all out here. I'm just gonna go to sleep." I climbed under my covers and pulled a pillow over my head. I heard the door open and shut and fell asleep.

**Damian POV**

"That's funny." I noted.

"What is?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Sarah's not here today. Neither is Cameron. Bit odd don't you reckon? Maybe they ran off to Vegas to get married."

"Yeah...Maybe." Rachel trailed off. Lindsay stopped chewing on her sandwich for a second and stared at Rachel knowingly. Emily clicked her fingers in front of Lindsay's face and whispered something. Lindsay nodded and smiled at me.

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked.

"We thought Cameron would have told you." Rachel started.

"That's why we didn't say anything." Emily said.

"Told me what?"

"Well. When Cameron and Sarah went to Breadstix with Amy, because she was upset. Cameron kissed Amy."

"No."

"Yeah, Sarah went to the bathroom, came out and saw them kissing." Rachel nodded sadly. Amy walked past.

"Well if it isn't the bitch of the hour." Emily spoke up. Amy looked up.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"What are you doing with Cameron?" Lindsay stood up.

"Nothing." She put her hands on her hips.

"You broke Sarah's heart. That's not nothing Missy. What the hell is wrong with you?" Emily walked over and shoved Amy who slapped her hand in turn.

"Piss off. It's not my fault Sarah's a fatty who cant get any boys to like her ugly face. If I were Cameron I would have dropped her ass as soon as knew what she really looked like."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Don't act like you don't know what shorty used to look." Amy raised her eyebrows.

"Oh no." Lindsay shook her head.

"Who knows?" Emily asked.

"Hmm...Well there was...Everybody."

"Grab her." Lindsay said quietly. I stood up and grabbed her just as she advanced on Amy.

"You bitch! I'm going to get you back. You are going to regret this blondie."

"Whatever, you ain't got anything."

"Oh you..." Emily trailed off shouting threats in Spanish.

"Let's go Emily." Lindsay said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

**Cameron POV**

I stared at my phone.

"Ring." I told it. Nothing. I sighed and picked it up.

_Cameron: Can I come over and talk?_

I sent the message and waited for a reply. And waited. And waited.

**Sarah POV**

I stared at the message, tears leaking out.

"Why can't I forget you?" I asked. I put my phone on the table in front of me and stared at it and picked it back up again.

_Sarah: No, I'm not ready._

_Cameron: Alright, but Sarah, I promise this isn't what it looks like. I swear._

_Sarah: OK._

**Cameron POV**

I pulled off my glasses and rubbed my eyes. The doorbell chimed and I looked up hopefully. No, why would Sarah be here? She hated me. I got up slowly and walked to the front door. I looked out the peephole and saw Damian and Rachel there. I smiled slightly and opened the door.

"Hey guys." I said in a voice as brightly as I could muster.

"Don't 'hey' us Cameron. We're not happy with you. Sit down." Rachel snapped. Oh great, they hated me too.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here. Will you listen to me?"

"Mate you really hurt her." Damian said.

"I know, but it wasn't my fault."

"Then whose was it?"

"It was Amy."

"Sure. Alright. How is it Amy's fault that YOU kissed HER, explain that." Rachel cried.

"I will. Just stop and listen, please!" I shouted.

"Alright mate. We'll listen." Damian spoke up.

"Thank you." I sighed. The three of us sat down on the couches in my living room and I took a deep breath before explaining what happened.

"So Amy was bad-mouthing us Glee kids and Sarah was getting a bit heated, you know how defensive she gets so she excused herself to go to the bathroom. When she left Amy said some stuff about 'dropping the loser' and my 'cred in the school system' I shook her off and told her I wouldn't stray from Sarah and she just pounced on me. I tried moving away bit she had a bloody death grip on me. I couldn't budge. I've tried talking to Sarah after the accident, but she just...She won't listen to me."

"Oh...Oh Cameron I'm so sorry for what I said to you." Rachel cried. She rushed over and hugged me.

"It's OK."

"No it's not. You know what Cameron. I'm going to help you and Sarah back together. She's gotta see the light. She's gotta." Rachel smiled confidently.

**Finished! I was thinking of having the ending as Quinn coming in and kinda talking to Sarah about what happened but I decided to go against it because I have a good idea. So review this chapter and I'll have the next one up ASAP.**


	15. We're a Bunch of Saps

**OK, I have some really cool ideas for the next couple of chapters, there's gonna be a fight, a couple of songs, a 'shocking' discovery for someone. So yes. Let's get it on!**

**Rachel POV**

"OK, so we need to find a way to get Sarah-" I started.

"Dios mio!" Emily cried. "Is that Sarah?"

"What?" Cameron turned around to the front entrance where Sarah had just entered. Her hair was a mess and looked like it had just been thrown into a ponytail to hide that fact. Her pants totally didn't match her shirt and she was wearing untied shoes. She was reveling. I did the same thing when I had laryngitis. I knew what she was going through.

"I'll talk to her." I told the others. I walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey Sarah."

"Rachel." She nodded.

"Where's your awesome clothes?" I asked.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone. I don't care." She shrugged.

"But you need to show your beauty. And trust me this whole thing is not like it seems. You need to listen to Cameron."

"I'm not ready to talk to him." She sniffled a little and shook the hair out of her face.

**Quinn POV**

I watched as Rachel talked to a disheveled looking Sarah. Sarah looked in my direction and I saw her eyes filling with tears. Watching her was like my heart getting broken over and over again. I felt so terrible for helping Amy. I turned on my heel and stalked over to the cheerio's spot in the front grounds of the school and spotted Amy shamelessly flirting with some jock, I marched over and grabbed her ponytail, pulling her back up to the school building. She thrashed and protested but I ignored her. I pulled her into an unused classroom, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Ow, watch the pony Quinn."

"I want out I can't handle seeing Sarah so heartbroken. I've been through what she's going through, it's not a good feeling okay? So I'm done. I'm telling Sarah. You're a bitch, thank you and goodnight." I turned and unlocked the door.

"Not so fast _Lucy _you tell Sarah and I tell Shelby." I stopped.

"I'm going to tell her myself." I said confidently. "Because I'm not having you holding anything over my head Amy. I've been down your road, the head bitch, not caring about anything but getting to the top. It's not a nice road Amy. You're a horrible person but that doesn't mean I have to be again." I whirled and left the room.

"Don't do this Quinn."

"Too late." I called back to her walking over to where Sarah was sitting on a bench by herself. I remembered it as the bench I had taken refuge at before sectionals when Finn found out he wasn't the father of Beth. I sat down next to her.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"What do you want?" She asked, the malice in her voice barely recognizable.

"I wanted to talk about the other night and explain what happened."

"Yeah well save your breath cuz I don't wanna hear it from you." She stood up and stormed off.

"Ugh, great." I threw my head back, against the wall. Shelby was walked past, she grabbed my hand and pulled me into an empty classroom. I hoped it was for a happy conversation. Shelby wasn't looking at me with exactly a happy look. OK, she looked murderous. Damn it Amy.

"Hi Shelby." I said sweetly.

"Amy told me Quinn."

"Yeah, I figured."

"Quinn, were you really going to take Beth back?"

"I...I just..I regret ever putting her up for adoption. I miss her so much. I changed my mind so many times on whether I wanted to keep her or not and I settled on the wrong decision."

"Well maybe we need to discuss what's going to happen now Quinn. Because I just cant give her back."

"OK"

**Cameron POV**

I thumped my head on my table and drifted in and out of Rachel's rapid talking. I turned and saw Damian slumping in his chair like he was asleep. I tried not to chuckle and muffled my laughter in my sleeve. Rachel stopped like she was waiting for an answer and I gave a non-committal grunt.

"You tried talking to her?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"You really tried?"

"Yes."

"I mean, really REALLY try?"

"Yes Rachel! She won't listen to me. There is literally nothing I can do. She hates me."

"Sing her a song."

"What?"

"Sing her a song in Glee club. Look we have 5 minutes left of this period then we have Glee club, sing her a song!"

"YEAH!" Damian pounded his fist on the table. "Sorry I blanked out, what were you talking about?"

"Cameron is going to sing Sarah a song in glee club. It always works. Trust me. Someone would be angry at someone, they'd sing a song. BAM, fixed. Or there's a fight. But that's not important."

"What? A fight?" I asked.

"Yeah, no biggie."

"No biggie?"

"I'm about to have a nervous breakdown."

"Sing _Songbird_." Santana spoke up from behind me. Rachel turned to face her.

"And why would you care again? You hate Sarah."

"Yeah, I was a bit of a bitch-"

"A bit?" Damian asked.

"Shut it, Ireland. Anyway, as I was saying. I was a bit of a bitch to her, but I don't want any stupid fight you two are having ruin this club, I need it to get through my day. So, sing Songbird to her."

"What's the catch?" I asked, eying her.

"Let me sing it with you."

"Why would you want to sing it with me? Are you in love with Sarah or something?" Rachel asked.

"No, midget. It's for someone else."

"Who?" Rachel smiled.

"Brittany." Santana said quietly.

"No. Way!" Rachel cried.

"Shut up!" Santana cried.

"Girls, quiet!" The teacher barked. Me and Damian held back our laughter and shrunk back into our chairs.

**Sarah POV**

I watched as Cameron came in talking rapidly with Santana. Great. I bit my lip and pushed away my tears. Rachel and Damian sat on either side of me.

"Hey Sarah." Rachel said brightly.

"I really don't want to talk right now." I said.

"Come on, be a good sport. Have you talked to Cameron?" Damian asked.

"I don't want to Cameron." I said with finality.

"He's hurt, he didn't mean it. Let him explain." Rachel said softly.

"Holy crap. I don't want to speak to him!" I cried and moved away from them. Mr Schue walked in and set his bag on the piano.

"OK, I talked Miss Holiday and she said that we should wear the school colours; red, black and white. So if you could all wear something with these colours."

"Does that include our Cheerio's outfit?" Brittany asked.

"No. I want us to look like a group."

"OK." Brittany shrugged.

"Uh, Mr Schuester. Me and Santana have a song we'd like to perform. We haven't practiced it. But I think it might help with the emotion." Cameron said.

"Sure." Mr Schue nodded.

"What?" I said under my breath.

"Before we sing this song, I believe Santana wanted to say something?"

"No." Santana said quickly. "After."

"OK, well, this song is for my...girlfriend Sarah. I hope she can forgive me." Cameron said and Santana pulled over two stools.

(A/N Bold=Cameron. Italics=Santana)

_For you, there'll be no more crying,  
>For you, the sun will be shining,<em>  
><strong>And I feel that when I'm with you,<br>It's alright, I know it's right**

**To you, I'll give the world**  
><em>to you, I'll never be cold<em>  
>'<em>Cause I feel that when I'm with you,<br>It's alright, I know it's right.  
><em>**  
>And the songbirds are singing,<br>Like they know the score,**  
><em>And I love you, I love you, I love you,<br>Like never before._**  
><strong>  
><strong>And I wish you all the love in the world,<strong>

I felt the tears swelling up and I blinked angrily at them but still they spilled over. So that's what Cameron and Santana was talking about. I was such an idiot.

_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

I followed Santana's gaze to blonde cheerleader. OF course! I looked back to Cameron and met his gaze. He smiled at me and I dropped my gaze.

**And the songbirds keep singing,  
>Like they know the score,<strong>  
>A<em>nd I love you, I love you, I love you,<br>Like never before, like never before._

I sniffed and looked up.

"So who was Satan singing too?" Puck asked.

"Well. Guys, I don't how to say it." Santana looked down and wove her fingers together, rubbing her thumb across her palm.

"I can help." Brittany stood up and pulled one Santana's hands free, holding it firmly in her hand.

"I love Santana Lopez." She said firmly.

"No!" Mercedes cried. "For real?" Santana nodded.

"I love Brittany. I've been holding in all these feelings and I've been covering them up, it's why I'm such a bitch all the time. Because I didn't want anybody finding out the truth."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." Kurt said kindly.

"Thanks, I guess?" Santana shrugged.

"Well, we won't be judgmental, Santana." Mr Schue told her. I got up and walked to Cameron.

"Did you kiss her?" I asked, looking at my feet.

"No, I would never do anything to hurt you Sarah. I love you." I looked up in shock.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I want us to be together. I don't want Amy or Marissa or any of those girls. I want you. Do you love me back?"

"Of course I do. I can't believe I was such a jerk." I threw my arms around his middle and buried my face in his cardigan.

"Yay. Everyone's happy." Brittany clapped.

"Yes. So are you going to go back to wearing your good clothes shorty, because it hurts to look at you." Santana retorted half-heartedly before adding a small laugh at the end.

"Holy crap, we've broken Santana." Puck said.

"Shut up." She snapped.

"Never mind." Puck said quickly. Cameron grabbed hold of my hand and I couldn't help but notice how Brittany held Santana's hand or Damian took Rachel's hand. I smiled. Right up until now, I didn't realize this group was such a big group of saps.

**Yay, finished. I'm sorry it took so long for me to put this chapter up. I've just been so busy with end of year assignments. Don't hate me. And if you think the Sarah/Cameron reunion sounded familiar it was cuz I just reworded some of the Santana/Brittany scene in Sexy.**

**Review, review, review. =)**


	16. I'm Not Saying That

**HOLY CRAP! I haven't put a new chapter up in ages. My bad, I've been so busy with assignments. BTW I have a new hate, Linear-freaking-Function, ugh. Right back to the story.**

**Damian POV**

I watched as Sarah played around with Cameron's hair.

"Your not doing it right, Sarah." Emile chided.

"Yeah, like this." Lindsay stood up and and messed Cameron's hair up so it sat messily.

"Wow." Rachel noted.

"That's a good look for you Cameron." I complimented.

"Yeah, yeah." Cameron nodded.

"You look cute Cammy." Sarah smiled.

"Hey dork, overalls are-" Santana said and Sarah turned to glare at her. "Hey. Let me finish would ya? I was going to say, Overalls look totally adorable on you."

"As do you." Sarah smiled at her and Santana looked down at her own outfit.

"They do, don't they?"

"Hold on, aren't you on the Cheerio's? Where's your uniform?" Rachel asked.

"As it turns out, Coach is very anti-lesbian, me and Britt got kicked off. Whatever." She shrugged and continued to join Brittany at a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"That was...odd." Sarah noted.

"It was. I think coming out has affected Santana." Rachel said. There were some sounds of agreement around the table before we lapsed into an awkward silence.

"Hey Damo?" Sarah asked me.

"What's up?"

"I thought of something you can say. Me and Cameron actually."

"Yeah." Cameron grinned.

"Oh, here we go." I sighed. "What is it?"

"You can't get angry." Sarah said.

"I won't. What's the line?"

"Their after me lucky charms."

"No. No way I'm saying that."

"Please." Sarah pleaded. Lindsay and Emily nodded.

"Pleeeeasee?" They said in unison.

"I'm not saying their after me lucky charms." I stopped and buried my face in Rachel's hair to stop myself from talking.

"You just said it!" Cameron laughed.

"No I didn't." I said.

"Yeah you did." I could hear the smile in Sarah's voice.

"You have no proof."

"Their after me lucky charms." I heard my own voice being played back.

"Hello new ringtone." Emily laughed. I shot up and looked at her as she fiddled around with her phone.

"You recorded me?"

"Yeah." Emily nodded. Sarah, Rachel and Cameron laughed as I stared in horror at Emily.

"Sarah." Said a voice softly. I looked up to see the pretty blonde haired girl that used to seem a little crazy. Sarah's smile fell from her face like a ton of bricks. She stood up and I didn't even have to be looking at her face to know that she was pissed.

"Yes." She said through her teeth.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't really want to."

"Please. I need to explain what happened."

"I know what happened thank you."

"No. Look, I didn't want to do it. Amy forced me. But I couldn't keep it from you. I know what it feels like to get your heart broken. Amy blackmailed me, so I'm sorry."

"What's she say? I can barely hear her." Emily whispered to Lindsay. Sarah nodded at Quinn.

"OK." She turned and sat back down next to Cameron.

"What's she say?" Emily asked almost immediately. Sarah looked at her and laughed.

"She just said sorry for what happened." She explained.

"Oh, that's not cool. I thought we'd see another cat fight."

"Yeah. Rawr." Lindsay said before bursting out in laughter.

**Rachel POV**

I leaned on Damian's shoulder and sighed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I dunno. But it's something about Sarah and Cameron, it seems like, maybe the honeymoon part of their relationship is over." I said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Watch." I pointed to Sarah then to Amy who was walking over to the Cheerio's table.

"Hi Cameron." Amy said and winked at him.

"Look at Sarah's face." Sarah's face was filled with rage and sadness as Amy strutted past Cameron.

"Look at how she wants to cry and slap Amy across the face." I told him.

"Oh." Damian nodded.

"We need to keep Amy away from Cameron if we want to keep Sarah and Cameron together."

"How?"

"Simple. Quinn."

"Quinn?"

"She's her cousin. There's some level of control. If not, Emily and Lindsay can beat her up."

"Really?" Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Don't judge me, I'm just looking out for my friends."

"Riight, seems like your promoting violence. How un-Rachel Berry."

"Hey. What'd I say about the judging?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Lindsay asked, her head resting on her hand.

"Yeah, you lost us." Emily laughed.

"Just, discussing...stuff." Damian lied.

"First of all you suck at lying and second what kind of stuff." Emily said.

"Yes. Inform us, guys." Cameron said.

"Ohmygod. You guys are like pariahs." I laughed.

"It's nothing. Glee club."

"Uh huh." Sarah nodded.

"Sure." Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"No. Really. We promise." Damian said, grinning.

"Yes. So can we change the subject?" I asked.

"OK, let's talk about the drastic change in Santana's bitchery." Sarah said.

"Yes, what the hell has happened to her?" Emily said, looking over to the table where Brittany and Santana were sitting.

"OK, I think this is our cue to leave. Damian, I gotta run something past you. Away from the girls."

"Condoms." Lindsay said around a cough.

"No. A song." Cameron corrected.

"Yep. Let's go." Damian stood up quickly to get away before we fell into an all out gossip party.

"Bye baby." Cameron kissed Sarah on the forehead. Sarah smiled and waved as Damian and Cameron left then leaned over and said in a whisper.

"Speaking of bitchery. I swear to god I want to punch Amy right in her ugly face."

"Still pissed?" Rachel asked.

"Damn straight. She kissed my boyfriend."

"It's OK, we'll beat her up for you." Emily said, putting her hand around Lindsay.

"Yep. We'll kick her ass from here to Christmas." Lindsay nodded. _Told you._ I sent a telepathic message to Damian.

"No. Listen here guys, I have a plan." I said.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked eagerly.

"OK. First, we need to get Quinn on board with us." I started.

"What? No way." Sarah protested.

"Wait, hear me out. We don't know anybody else who knows Amy as good as Quinn. They're related."

"Just cousins though." Emily said.

"Yeah, but it's better than nothing. OK, so we get Quinn on board. We try and talk to Amy. Scare her off a little bit. If that doesn't work, we bring in the big guns. Santana said Sue is negative to lesbians. It's so simple, we out Amy as a lesbian to Sue."

"But Amy will just deny it." Sarah said.

"Who cares. Look, you don't know Coach Sylvester. You get something into her head, she won't believe you no matter what. So, are you in?" I asked. Emily smirked and stretched her hand out.

"Cool beans Rach. Let's take the bitch down." She said. Lindsay followed.

"Nobody messes with my girls and gets away with it."

"Sarah?" I looked to Sarah, she was chewing on her cheek and looking nervously at us.

"If Cameron ever finds out...I-I don't know what he would do."

"He won't find out. Come on. You know you want to do it. Because of her you've been depressed. You got your heart broken."

"Alright. Not a word to the boys. Like, don't even tell Damian."

"Cross my heart." I said.

"I'm in." Sarah placed her hand over ours.

"Let's take the bitch down." Lindsay half cried so we wouldn't get overheard. But with the poor acoustics in the room, we could've screamed it and no one would have hears.

"Or. Leh-ted-bed." Sarah said and giggled.

"Awesome." I laughed.

"Let's go find us the ex-pink-haired-witch then." Emily stood up.

**Short chapter, sorry. I didn't no what to write my writers block was being a total bitch. Working on another story it's Blaine/Rachel and will be called 'The Magic of New York' so if you ship Raine, go check it out! Love you! Review, comment, ideas would be nice.**


End file.
